The Syndicate of Evil
by Yoshi 2.1
Summary: After suffering another defeat by Mario, Bowser enlists the help of Ganondorf, Ridley, Wolf, and King Dedede to form a villainous group known as the Syndicate of Evil. It's up to Mario and four other heroes to put an end to it before it's too late.
1. Chapter 1

**The Syndicate of Evil**

**Summary: Bowser has once again suffered defeat at the hands of his nemesis Mario, but suddenly he comes up with a way to put an end to Mario once and for all. He decides to contact villains from other universes in order to further his goal. He recruits Ganondorf, Ridley, Wolf, and King Dedede to form a villainous group called the Syndicate of Evil. But they are not alone however, as Mario bands together with the arch enemies of the four villains Bowser had recruited. Can Mario and his new allies stop Bowser's evil group before they take over the world?. Will Bowser's team succeed? That remains a mystery.**

**Disclaimer: All characters belong exclusively to Nintendo. No Copyright allowed.**

* * *

**Chapter 1**

Curse that Mario, I can't believe he defeated me again, after all the planning I went through to exploit my most diabolical scheme" Bowser complained as he paced back and forth around his throne room relentlessly.

Well sir, to be honest, your schemes never really do succeed that often " Kamek pointed out.

Bowser suddenly towered over the magikoopa as he glared down at him.

And what is that supposed to mean Kamek?" Bowser asked menacingly.

Uh uh, what I mean is that all the schemes you've ever came up with have all gone down the drain because of Mario's constant interference sir" Kamek said while cowering.

Hmph, I thought so, If I didn't know any better I'd say that you were calling me stupid" Bowser said.

No, absolutely not sir, I would never do that" Kamek said.

Anyways, what am I gonna do now, I've tried everything I could to destroy that plumber, but nothing ever works, I'm running out of ideas" Bowser mentioned.

Perhaps, why not team up with other villains who can help you destroy Mario" Kamek suggested.

That's impossible, I don't know any other villains around the Mushroom Kingdom" Bowser objected.

But what about teaming up with villains from other universes" Kamek said.

At this moment, Bowser began thinking for a few minutes, but then a thought came to his mind.

Wait a minute, that might work, I happen to know about some villains I've heard of" Bowser said.

Like who?" Kamek asked.

You'll find out soon enough" Bowser said chuckling evilly.

* * *

**Later that day.......**

Lord Bowser,when exactly are theses villains coming?" Kamek asked.

They'll be here, I contacted each of them and told them come to my castle so I can meet them face to face" Bowser said.

Are you sure they'll come?" Kamek asked curiously.

Yes, now stop asking" Bowser scolded.

Pretty soon, the doors to the throne room were pushed open, and four villains walked in soon after. One of them was a human, another was a large purple dragon, while the last two were a humanoid wolf and a big blue penguin wearing a king's uniform.

Welcome to my castle, I am Bowser, King of the Koopas, It is in my great honor to meet you all" Bowser greeted as he stepped down from his throne and walked towards them, with Kamek by his side.

I am Kamek, Bowser's royal advisor and the second-in-command of his army" Kamek greeted.

I am Ganondorf, King of the Gerudo race" said the human.

I am Ridley, leader of the Space Pirates" said the dragon.

I am Wolf O'Donnell, head commander of Star Wolf" said the wolf.

I am King Dedede, Self-proclaimed ruler of Dreamland" said the penguin.

What is your reason for contacting us?" Ridley asked.

Good question Ridley, the reason I've called you all here was so I could pledge an alliance between us" Bowser stated.

An alliance" Ganondorf said.

On what grounds?" Wolf asked.

I've heard a lot about you, I know you've all had your plans foiled by each of your arch enemies"Bowser mentioned.

Correct, all of my greatest plans to conquer Hyrule have been repeatedly thwarted by that wretched Hylian Link" Ganondorf admitted.

You think you're the only one with bad luck, I can't even begin to imagine all the torment I've been through because of that bounty hunter Samus Aran, every planet me and my army have tried to destroy, but whenever we came close to success, Samus always swooped in and ruined everything" Ridley explained.

Oh yeah, try dealing with a small pink puffball named Kirby who can suck up any enemy, copy their powers, and use them to defeat me" Dedede explained.

That's not even remotely humiliating, all those times I've had to deal with Fox and his team just doesn't suit me very well" Wolf said.

I agree with all of you, for I too have had problems with trying to destroy that insolent hero Mario, he's always gettng in the way of everything I do, plus he never fights fair" Bowser said.

It's true, Mario is a formidable opponent" Kamek added in.

So, what do you say?" Bowser asked.

We're in" the four villains agreed.

But, now that we're a group, we need a name" Wolf said.

How about team Bowser?" Kamek suggested.

No, you stupid Magikoopa, Team Bowser is not a good name" Bowser scolded.

But this group was your idea, what name do you think is best for it?" Kamek asked.

I know, what about the Syndicate of Evil" Wolf suggested.

Hmm, I like the sound of that, it's got a perfect ring to it" Ridley said.

It sounds sinister, I like it" Ganondorf agreed.

Me too" King Dedede agreed.

So it's settled, from this point on we're now known as the Syndicate of Evil" Bowser announced.

Now what?" Ridley asked.

Now, as leader of this new group, we must focus on devising a plan for universal conquest" Bowser stated.

Universal conquest, excellent" Ridley agreed.

Together, we'll be unstoppable" Dedede said.

* * *

**3 minutes later......**

The five villains were gathered in the conference room of the castle. When Bowser had first built his castle, he had made a special conference room in order to schedule meetings and devise new plans for conquest, it also was equipped with a hologram projector in middle of the table, and a specially built computer/communicator that can be used when needed. Bowser and his group were all seated around the table.

Alright let's get down to business, first we need to think of a way to launch a surprise attack" Bowser said.

But how, there's a possible chance that Mario might try to foil our invasion attempt" Ridley said.

I know Ridley, which is why we'll start things off by having our armies attack the Mushroom Kingdom first" Bowser said.

Ridley, are your Space Pirates still active?" Bowser asked.

Yes, I currently have them on stand by for the moment" Ridley replied.

My Star Wolf team is locked and loaded" Wolf said.

My army and monsters are ready for attack" King Dedede said.

The Gerudo army is fully prepared" Ganondorf said.

Marvelous, Kamek is the Koopa Troop army ready for action?"Bowser asked.

Absolutely sir, they're currently awaiting your orders" Kamek mentioned.

Good, we shall strike with immense force" Bowser said.

I've sent a message to my Space Pirates, they're on there way now" Ridley said.

And if any of our sworn enemies dare to oppose us, they shall be destroy" King Dedede sneered sinisterly.

Bowser pressed a button on the hologram projector and a holographic image of Mario came up.

Get ready to say your prayers Mario, your adventuring days are coming to an end" Bowser said.

* * *

**Sometime later at Princess Peach's castle.........**

Things sure have been quiet since Bowser hasn't been around" Peach mentioned.

I agree, he usually would have sprang an attack by now anytime soon" Mario said.

You've got a point there Mario, there's a possible chance he might be up to something" Luigi said.

Come on Luigi, what could possibly happen?" Mario asked.

Then all of a sudden, a loud massive explosion shook the castle, knocking everyone off their feet.

What was that loud explosion outside?" Luigi asked.

I don't know" Peach answered.

THE MUSHROOM KINGDOM IS UNDER ATTACK" Toadsworth yelled in panic.

What!" Peach squealed.

It's Bowser again, he's the only villain who's capable of causing huge explosions"Mario said.

When will that koopa ever give up?" Luigi asked.

He's a very savage villain Luigi, he never gives up" Peach explained.

You guys stay here in the castle, you'll be much safer" Mario said as he headed out the door.

Please be careful Mario" Peach said in worry.

Good luck bro" Luigi said giving him a thumbs up.

Mario gave them a nod before running off.

When he got outside, Mario saw that the entire kingdom was overrun by enemies of all kinds. But what confused the plumber was the fact of noticing enemies he had never seen before in his life. The most unusual things he saw were Space Pirates, Gerudos, Waddle Dees, Waddle Doos, and various monsters all wreaking havoc around the Mushroom Kingdom. He also noticed that Bullet Bills were being fired from the distance, along with Bob-ombs being shot out of cannons from a far by Koopas and Goombas.

This is weird, I've never seen enemies like those before, what's going on here?" Mario asked in confusion.

Well, it doesn't matter, I'm gonna get rid of these enemies at once" Mario said.

Without warning, Mario charged into the group of enemies, beating them down one by one with punches,kicks and jumps , all the while dodging most of thier attacks. Mario soon began to realize that he could not defeat all of these enemies at once. The more he fought the more exhausted he became.

This is useless, there's too many of them, I can't beat them all at once in my normal form, if I only had a mega mushroom or a feather I'd be able to defeat them easily" Mario said.

Then Mario got an idea.

Wait a minute, I just remembered that I have a metal cap and a mega mushroom with me, those should come in handy" Mario said.

He reached into his overalls and pulled out a mega mushroom and a metal cap. Placing the metal cap over his red one, and using the power of the mushroom, he then became encased in metal and grew to enormous size, becoming Mega Metal Mario. He then continued fighting off the army of enemies, resisting all their attacks because of his metallic covering. After defeating the entire army, he changed back to normal when the power-ups wore off.

Well, that's the last of them, but where did Bowser get all those enemies" Mario wondered.

Those guys belong to the members of my new villainous group" said Bowser who appeared out of nowhere.

What new group, there's no one else around you?" Mario questioned.

That's where you're wrong red man" said Ridley as he and the other three villains appeared beside Bowser from the left and right.

Say hello to my new teammates Mario, we're called the Syndicate of Evil" Bowser announced.

The Syndicate of Evil morons sounds more fitting for you guys" Mario taunted.

Who are you calling morons smartmouth" Ganondorf protested.

I'm sorry, was that an insult or a complaint!" Mario joked.

We're warning you, watch your mouth or else" King Dedede threatened.

Or else what fat guy, you're gonna jump all over me!" Mario teased.

ALRIGHT THAT'S IT, WE'VE HAD ENOUGH OF YOU AND YOUR STUPID JOKES FOR THE LAST TIME, YOU'RE GOING DOWN" Bowser yelled.

GET HIM" Ridley yelled.

The five villains charged towards Mario, who dodged an oncoming fireball from Bowser, and a warlock punch from Ganondorf, countering with a kick to the head. King Dedede tried swinging his hammer at the heroic plumber, but Mario jumped out of the way and punched him square in the face, knocking him away. Ridley came zooming down towards Mario, slashing his claws at him. Mario was prepared and performed a Super Jump Punch, uppercutting Ridley in his lower jaw, sending him crashing into a tree. Wolf tried attacking him with punches and kicks, but the skilled plumber blocked them all and jumped into the air. The humanoid wolf immediately jumped up after him to intercept him, but Mario grabbed his arm, swung him and tossed him down, sending Wolf crashing into Bowser. Mario then landed back down on the ground.

Hmph, I thought so, did you all really think you could beat me that easily!" Mario asked tauntingly.

This isn't over yet, we're just getting started" Ridley said.

What are you talking about?" asked a confused Mario.

You've been tricked, King Dedede, now" Bowser said.

Before Mario even realized it, King Dedede suddenly appeared behind him and swung his hammer at Mario with immense force launching him far off into the distance, out of the Mushroom Kingdom.

We did it, we got rid of Mario, our very first victory has come to us" Bowser said.

Yes, the Mushroom Kingdom is now left unprotected" Ganondorf said.

And more importantly, so is it's ruler" Ridley pointed out.

Yes, now the Princess is mine" Bowser said.

* * *

**Meanwhile......**

Mario had crash landed in an unknown land that was far away from the Mushroom Kingdom, and from what could be seen around the area, this place was unfamiliar to him.

Man this bites, I can't believe those goons had were tricking me the whole time" Mario said in frustration.

Who are you?" said a voice.

Mario turned around to find himself face to face with a human who looked like he was only 16 or 17. He had dark blond hair and blue eyes. His attire consisted of a green tunic, tan pants, a pair of brown boots, and pair of brown fingerless gloves. But the most unusual features were his long goat like ears. He wielded a sword in his right hand and a shield in his left.

Mario took the time to think for a while.

I'll ask you again, who are you and why are you here?" the human asked demandingly.

My name is Mario, and I have no idea where I am at the moment" Mario answered.

Who are you by the way?" Mario asked.

I am Link" the human responded.

Well Link, just to let you know, I don't to want to fight you, I'm not an enemy, I don't mean any harm" Mario explained.

Why should I believe that you're telling the truth?" Link asked.

Do I look like I want to fight you!" Mario retorted.

No, I guess not" Link said as he put away his sword and shield.

Where are you from, you don't look like you're from around here" Link wondered.

I am from the Mushroom Kingdom" Mario stated.

I haven't heard of that place before" Link mentioned.

If you don't mind me asking, what is this place?" Mario asked.

This is the Kingdom of Hyrule, it's a peaceful kingdom which is currently under the leadership of it's ruler, Princess Zelda" Link explained.

Interesting, the Mushroom Kingdom is also ruled by a princess, her name is Peach" Mario said.

But sadly, even though Hyrule is a very peaceful place, It has been attacked countless times on occasion" Link said.

I know what you mean Link, the Mushroom Kingdom has been attacked relentlessly by all sorts of enemies" Mario agreed.

Same here" Link said.

Now that were off that subject, how did you get here in the first place? " Link asked.

I kinda crash landed here when I was launched 5000 miles into the sky away from the Mushroom Kingdom by some idiot and his giant hammer" Mario said.

I have plenty of problems dealing with Ganondorf" Link said.

Ganondorf, that's who that human was?" Mario asked.

You mean you've seen him?" Link asked in surprise.

Yeah, I first encountered him when he was attacking the Mushroom Kingdom with Bowser and some other villains" Mario said.

Who's Bowser?" Link asked curiously.

He's my arch nemesis. He's an evil koopa who's long term goal is to destroy me and take over the Mushroom Kingdom. He's tried a million times to to dispose of me, but I've always defeated him no matter how hard he tries" Mario said.

What did you mean when you said Ganondorf was working with Bowser and three other villains?" Link asked.

Bowser teamed up with Ganondorf and three villains named Ridley, Wolf, and King Dedede to to form a group called the Syndicate of Evil" Mario said.

The Syndicate of Evil, where did he come up with something like that?" Link asked.

Apparently he felt humiliated after I defeated him, that's what caused him to even form this group"Mario said.

This doesn't sound good" Link said.

Exactly, and I've got to stop them before they cause any more trouble, of course it might take me days or months to get back to the Mushroom Kingdom, if I go now It should save me some time, but I could use some help along the way"Mario said.

Let me guess, you want me to come along with you?" Link asked.

Yes, I think you might be of good help to me"Mario said.

Then I shall accompany you on your adventure" Link agreed.

Who knows, we might find others to help us along the way"Mario said.

Great, well we better get going now, this is a long quest we're embarking on" Link said.

But just before they could leave they could, they were stopped by none other than Princess Zelda.

Wait, don't go yet" Zelda said.

Link walked up to her.

What is it?" Link asked her.

I just wanted to give you this" Zelda said as she presented him with a golden necklace, which she placed around his neck.

What's this?" Link asked .

It's a good luck charm that will give you success on your journey" Zelda told him.

Thank you" Link replied.

Zelda then gave him a quick passionate kiss on the lips.

You're welcome"Zelda said.

Afterwards Link and Mario began their long adventure.

Was that princess Zelda?" Mario asked.

Yes" Link replied.

As they continued traveling, they suddenly came across a crashed gunship located nearby in a large crater. Judging from it's appearance, it looked like it was from space.

Where did that ship come from?" Link asked.

Beats me, let's check it out" Mario suggested.

Whoa Mario, how do we know if's it safe or not?" Link questioned him.

We won't know that unless we check for ourselves?" Mario answered as he walked towards the ship, with Link reluctantly following.

They sooner they reached the ship, they took the time to examine it.

Hmm, it looks like an alien ship" Mario said.

Of course, what else could it be" Link commented.

You think that an unknown gunship would crash here unexpectedly for no reason at all!" Mario replied.

How am I suppose to know that this isn't some sort of alien ship?" Link asked.

Because it's not" said a voice from inside the ship.

Huh, who said that?" Mario asked.

I did" said a mysterious being who emerged out of the ship in a high tech power suit.

Who are you?" Mario asked.

I am Samus Aran" said the mystery person in a feminine voice.

Wait, you sound as if you're a woman" Link said.

That's because I am a woman" Samus said pressing a button on her suit which made it disappear, revealing a tall woman with a long blonde hair which was tied back in a ponytail. She was also wearing a blue, skintight bodysuit which her covered her whole body.

Well, this is a surprising discovery" Link commented.

How did you crash here?" Mario asked.

I was busy flying through space in my gunship, when all of a sudden it somehow malfunctioned for no good reason, I tried to get it back online, but It just wouldn't respond, so I've been stuck here for hours" Samus explained.

That's not good, what are you gonna do now?" Link asked.

I don't know, I guess I'm stranded here" Samus mentioned.

By the way I don't think we've introduced ourselves yet, My name's Mario" Mario said.

And I'm Link" Link said.

Nice to meet you both" Samus greeted.

But then she changed the subject.

Now to be specific, where am I?" Samus asked.

You're in Hyrule"Mario said.

Mario's from the Mushroom Kingdom" Link mentioned.

By the way, where were you two going?" Samus asked.

We're currently on a mission to stop this evil group of villains called the Syndicate of Evil" Mario stated.

Who are they?" Samus asked.

They're just five villains who decided to work together to acheive world domination, two of the members are our arch enemies, Bowser and Ganondorf, the rest of the members are Ridley, Wolf, and King Dedede" Mario said.

Did you say Ridley?" Samus asked.

Yeah, do you know him?" Mario asked.

Do I know him, of course I do, I've known him since I was a little girl, he and his Space Pirates were responsible for the death of my family and friends, and since then I've been wanting to get revenge on him for years" Samus stated.

What exactly do you do for a living Samus?" Link asked in curiosity.

I'm a bounty hunter" Samus responded.

Well, since you have a vendetta against Ridley, would you like to join us on our adventure?" Mario offered.

Well, I don't know, normally I prefer to work alone, but in this case I'll make an exception" Samus said.

So, that means you'll help us?" Link asked.

Yes, I'd be more than willing to assist you" Samus agreed.

The sooner we stop those villains, the better" Mario said as he, Link and Samus set off on their mission, although Samus didn't even bother to reactivate her power suit. Little did the three heroes know that they were being watched by a Lakitu, who flew away soon after.

* * *

**Meanwhile....**

Hours had passed since Mario was gone, and the Mushroom Kingdom was left unprotected. The Syndicate of Evil had captured most of the citizens, as well as Peach and Luigi, and they took control of Peach's castle.

Well, my dream has finally came true, the Mushroom Kingdom is now mine to control since Mario is no longer here to stop me" Bowser bragged.

Hah, he never stood a chance against us" King Dedede said.

I bet he's probably weakened from a 5000 mile fall, or better yet, dead" Ridley said.

He better be, because if he showed his face around here again, we'd be ready for him" Wolf said.

Well princess, looks like you no other choice but to marry me and become my queen" Bowser said to Peach, who was chained to the wall right next to Luigi.

Not a chance, even if Mario was dead, I would still never marry you" Peach objected.

Your mouth says no, but deep down, your heart says yes" Bowser said.

It says yes to Mario, and no to you" Peach retorted.

Whoa, you're kinda feisty there, I like that" Bowser commented.

Leave her alone Bowser, you twisted freak" Luigi protested angrily.

What did you call me?" Bowser asked menacingly.

You heard me, don't think that I'm afraid of you, because I'm not" Luigi said bravely.

You've got a lot of nerve talking like that to bunch of villains who can kill you" Ganondorf said.

Yeah, you obviously don't realize that some of the things you say can earn you a serious beating" Bowser said.

So you better watch your mouth green cap, or else" Wolf said.

Says the bunch of villains who are too arrogant and selfish to realize how stupid they're all being" Luigi taunted.

But then Ridley grasped Luigi tightly by the throat, nearly choking him to death.

We could kill you right now, but that would be too soon, we'll just wait until the right time to do so" Ridley said threateningly before letting go of him and backing off.

You're just like what Mario said you were, a bunch of morons" Luigi said.

Shut your mouth or I'll hammer your face in" King Dedede threatened.

Make me loser" Luigi taunted.

Luigi stop, you're only making them mad" Peach said.

Forget about him, we need to focus on our plans to conquer the universe" Bowser said.

But then the Lakitu from earlier came flying in through the castle doors on it's cloud.

Lord Bowser, I have urgent news" said Lakitu.

What is it?" Bowser asked.

Mario is alive and he's on his way here" Lakitu said.

HE'S WHAT!"Bowser yelled.

He's coming here, and he's got new allies with him" Lakitu said.

Who are they? Bowser asked.

Some guy named Link, and a bounty hunter named Samus" Lakitu explained.

Link!" Ganondorf said in shock.

Samus!" Ridley said, also in shock.

Kamek, send out my air force on the double, now" Bowser ordered.

Right away sir" Kamek before leaving.

Space Pirates, go and assist them" Ridley ordered.

This is Wolf to Star Wolf, send some Venomian fighter ships immediately" Wolf said into his communicator.

I'll have my bulblin troops intercept our enemies as well" Ganondorf said.

And I'll have my monsters attack also" King Dedede said.

We have to do whatever it takes to stop Mario and his allies from foiling our plans" Bowser said.

* * *

**Later on......**

Mario, Link, and Samus were now currently traveling through a desert wasteland. It has been hours since they left Hyrule, so far they haven't encountered any enemies during the whole travel. The whole time they were traveling, they never show any signs of exhaustion.

Seriously, how can you guys withstand this intense heat?" Samus asked.

I've traveled through deserts countless times, I'm able to resist the heat" Mario replied.

I may not have traveled through a desert before, but my body is resistant to the sun's heat also" Link added in.

Oh, I didn't know that" Samus said.

But suddenly Mario stopped in his tracks almost as if he sensed danger up ahead.

What's wrong Mario?" Samus asked.

Look out, incoming bombs" Mario warned them as he jumped out of the way of an incoming Bob-omb, which exploded after it was mysteriously dropped from the sky.

Whoa, what was that?" Link asked in surprise.

That was a Bob-omb, and I know exactly what it was that dropped it from the sky, look" Mario said while pointing up at the sky. Samus and Link looked saw a huge flock of Albatosses flying through the sky, each of them carrying a Bob-omb in their talons.

What are those things?" Samus asked in shock.

Those are Albatosses, Bowser must have sent out his air force to stop us" Mario said.

How can we defeat them?" Link wondered.

We have to catch the Bob-ombs and throw them back at the Albatosses, It's the only way to stop them" Mario said.

Pretty soon, the three heroes began catching all the Bob-ombs and throwing them back at the Albatosses, knocking each of them out of the sky, but things got worse as more of them came flying in.

There's just too many of them, no matter how many we bring down they just keep coming" Link informed.

Then sooner or later, an army of Space Pirates came advancing towards them. Samus was the first to notice them.

Who are those guys?" Link asked.

Space Pirates, my natural enemies, I know how to deal with these guys" Samus said activating her Power Suit.

She then began blasting all the Space Pirates one by one with her arm cannon, shooting out missiles and energy beams, destroying the Space Pirates.

However, the situation became even more serious when a fleet of alien ships suddenly appeared and began firing lasers around the whole area. To make matters worse, a huge group of bulblins came rushing into the area.

Oh yeah, now things are getting interesting" Link said smiling cockily as he pulled out his sword and shield, getting prepared for battle. He charged forward and attacked them, slashing off their heads and arms, and impaling several other bulblins, all the while blocking each of their attacks with his shield.

Afterwards, several monsters including Ice Dragons, Dark Matters, and many other monsters all appear and attack the heroes.

Where did those monsters come from?" Link asked.

I don't know, King Dedede probably sent them" Mario said.

I don't even know where those alien ships came from" Samus said as she continued shooting Space Pirates.

They didn't have any time to guess however as suddenly out of nowhere, a small white and blue ship came zooming through the skies, where it began firing green lasers at the enemy ships, shooting them down one after another.

Looks like we got help on our side" Mario said.

All of a sudden, a mysterious pink puffball came flying in on a bright yellow star. The moment he was halfway out of the sky, he jumped off the star and began attacking the monsters, first by inhaling an Ice Dragon, he changed to the color blue and a crown of ice formed on his head. He then shot forth a wave of ice from his mouth, freezing all the monsters in blocks of ice, which he shattered by punching them.

Wow, nice moves" Link commented.

Thanks, I'm Kirby" he said.

Meanwhile Mario was still busy throwing Bob-ombs back at the Albatosses that were still dropping them.

You've got to be kidding, these Albatosses are the weakest enemies Bowser has ever sent at us" Mario said.

After all the enemies were defeated, the heroes all gathered around each other.

That was close" Samus said deactivating her power suit.

I gotta say, for a small guy, you sure do pack a punch Kirby" Link said.

I'm the best at what I can do " Kirby replied.

Wait a minute, what I want to know is, who is that flying up there?" Mario wondered.

They all soon watched as the white and blue ship landed near them. The cockpit of the ship popped open and a humanoid fox jumped out of it.

Are you all okay?" he asked them.

Yeah, we are now, thanks to you shooting down those unknown ships" Mario answered.

By the way, who are you?" Link asked.

I'm Fox McCloud, leader of the Star Fox Team" he said.

What's Star Fox?" Samus asked.

We're a legendary team of mercenaries who defend the galaxy against alien threats from time to time, it's our job" Fox explained.

What's that ship behind you?" Mario asked.

That's my Arwing, it's a specially designed starfighter ship used for mid-air combat" Fox stated.

Impressive" Samus commented.

What were those alien ships you shot down?" Kirby asked.

Those were Venomian ships that were sent from the planet Venom" Fox said.

That doesn't sound good" Mario said.

It's not, Venom is a very dangerous planet, the oxygen is so toxic that it makes the planet uninhabitable to all kinds of organic life, except for the creatures that already live there" Fox said.

Well, anyways we were currently on a mission to stop the Syndicate of Evil, they sent out those enemies to try and stop us" Samus said.

Since you two helped us stop these enemies, we were thinking maybe you could accompany us on our mission" Mario offered.

I'm in" Kirby agreed.

I'll go along as well" Fox agreed.

Great, we got more new members for our group" Link said.

Just to let you know, it's gonna be a long way on foot" Mario said.

That's not gonna be a problem, I know how we can go faster" Fox said.

How do you expect us to fit in your Arwing?" Link asked.

Who said anything about using my Arwing?" Fox retorted.

Fox then spoke into a communicator on his wrist.

Fox to the Great Fox, I'm on my way back to headquarters, do you think you could bring my friends onboard ROB" Fox said.

Affirmative" said a robotic voice.

Suddenly, a large shadow loomed over the area. Everyone looked up in the sky to see a giant white ship floating above them.

Everyone, meet my main headquarters, the Great Fox" Fox introduced.

Amazing, it's enormous" Samus said.

Yep, it's my base of operations and main mode of transportation" Fox said.

But what about the Arwing?" Mario pointed out.

I only use that to battle aerial enemies, this is what I use to travel" Fox said.

The Great Fox landed on their location and opened up a hatch door. Fox flew the Arwing in the ship while Mario and the others all walked in. Within minutes, the ship then took off into the sky.

Wow, look at this place, it has all sorts of advanced technology" Samus said as she looked around inside the ship.

If you're a leader of a team, then where are your teammates?" Mario asked.

Oh yeah, I forgot to mention, the others are currently still living on Corneria, me and ROB 64 are the only ones on board" Fox said.

So you've been operating this entire ship on your own?" Kirby asked.

Yes" Fox said.

Well, now that we've got a base of operations, now we can focus on coming up with a way to stop the Syndicate of Evil before they take over the entire universe" Link said.

Exactly, but how?" Kirby asked.

It was clearly obvious that they had sent their minions for a reason, besides trying to stop us, they were also trying to throw us off guard" Samus explained.

It's a good thing we were prepared" Mario said.

We're safe, but only for now, there's no telling what they'll try to do next" Fox said.

Warning, warning, incoming enemy transmission" ROB informed.

Then all of a sudden, Bowser and his group of villains show up on screen.

Well well well, if it isn't Mario, and I see you've got some new friends with you" Bowser said.

Fox McCloud, long time no see" Wolf said.

Wolf, so you're apart of this group are you?" Fox questioned him.

You are correct" Wolf replied.

King Dedede, I should have known you had something to do with this" Kirby accused him.

It's nice to see my soon-to-be-dead arch nemesis again" King Dedede said smirking evilly.

What are you up to Bowser?" Mario questioned him.

Me and my team have recently taken control of the Mushroom Kingdom since you've been gone Mario" Bowser stated.

You won't get away with this Bowser" Mario said.

The screen suddenly went blank.

Agh, curse those villains" Fox hissed.

We've got to stop those guys before they succeed in their main goal" Link said.

Hey wait, I think I've got a way we can even out the odds" Kirby said.

What is it?" Mario asked.

Since they got a name for their group, why don't we come up with a name for us" Kirby suggested.

You know, that's a good idea" Fox agreed.

So, what do you think we should call ourselves" Samus wondered.

I don't know" Mario said.

Me neither" Fox said.

I'm dry" Link said.

I've got it, how about we call ourselves, The Smash Bros" Kirby suggested.

Yeah, I like that" Mario said.

Me too" Samus said.

It's got a great ring to it" Link said.

Excellent" Fox said.

So, from now on, we are now called, The Smash Bros"Mario stated.

And our motto is," We serve and protect those in need" Samus announced.

We'll take down any threat that gets in our way" Fox said.

Let's just be lucky that there minions didn't stand a chance against us" Mario said.

* * *

**Meanwhile.....**

What do you mean they failed to stop Mario and his friends" Bowser scolded, glaring at Kamek.

How could this be possible, our minions had them outnumbered" Ridley fumed.

Apparently our forces were no match for them" Kamek said nervously.

I can't believe how incompetent you are, can't you do anything right you bumbling Magikoopa!" King Dedede lectured.

I'm sorry, it won't happen again I swear" Kamek apologized.

You better pray that you won't screw up again" Bowser said.

What are we gonna do now, those fools are already one step ahead of us" Ganondorf said.

Relax Ganondorf, we just need more time to come up with another plan to annihilate them" Wolf said.

And I've got just the plan to do it" Ridley said.

Will it work?" Bowser asked.

Yes, it will work, in a very big way" Ridley replied.

I think this is gonna be enjoyable" Bowser said forming an evil smile.

* * *

**Meanwhile on the Great Fox.....**

What do you suppose Bowser and his goons are up to?" Link asked while he and the others were gathered in the main conference room of the ship, sitting at a round table in the middle of the room.

I have no idea, but whatever they're planning, it's probably big" Kirby answered.

I agree with Kirby, knowing how those guys operate, it's possible that they've got a trick up their sleeve" Mario said.

Let's just hope that we'll be prepared for when it happens" Fox said.

Then all of sudden a loud alarm went off inside the ship.

What's that alarm?" Samus asked.

An enemy's been sighted" Fox said.

The heroes all headed up to the main deck to find out what's going on.

ROB, what's going on?" Fox asked.

Enemy spotted, it is attacking a forest area" ROB replied.

Bring it up on the monitor, now" Fox ordered.

Affirmative" ROB said as he activated the monitor. The moment they got a look at the unknown enemy, they gasped at the sight of a large three-eyed, green skinned reptilian monster wreaking havoc across the land, uprooting trees and throwing them in random directions, all the while shooting explosive boulders from it's mouth, blowing up everything in sight.

What the heck is that thing, it's enormous" Link said in surprise.

It looks like an a giant alien monster" Mario said.

That's Kraid" Samus said.

Who?" Kirby asked

Kraid, I first encountered him on the planet Brinstar when I was on a mission, Ridley must have summoned him" Samus said.

We have to stop him before he destroys the entire forest" Mario said.

You guys attack from the ground, I'll attack him from the air with my Arwing" Fox commanded.

You got it Fox" Samus said activating her power suit.

Fox then left the room and headed for his Arwing in the docking bay.

Meanwhile the others all decided to jump out of the hatch door in mid-air and landed down on the ground several feet away from Kraid. In the meantime, Fox came flying out of the ship in his Arwing.

Smash Bros attack" Mario commanded.

The four heroes all began attacking Kraid. Samus tried firing a powerful missile at him, but the giant simply swatted it away with ease and retaliated by shooting spike projectiles from his belly, which the heroes narrowly avoided.

Whoa, I didn't know he could do that" Link said in astonishment.

Of course, that's one of his signature moves" Samus said.

Well let's see if he can do anything against my fire" Mario said.

Mario began charging up fire in his hands, he put them together to form a large fireball, he then threw it at Kraid, striking him in the chest, but this only angered the monster, who suddenly swung his tail at Mario, knocking him through four trees before Mario crashed into a large rock, groaning in pain from the impact.

Man, he sure is strong" Mario said rubbing his head as he got up.

Fox began firing lasers at the beast from his Arwing, but the blasts were unable to penetrate Kraid's rough skin. He tried a fully charged blast, but all it left was a small burn mark on the monsters skin. In a fit of rage, Kraid swatted at Fox with his right hand, trying to knock him out of the sky, but Fox easily evaded his attack and counter by shooting a bomb at him, which exploded the moment it touched him, but despite the blast, Kraid remained unharmed completely.

I don't understand, nothing's working against him" Fox said.

But while Fox was distracted, Kraid grabbed hold of him in his left hand

Shoot, he's got me" Fox said.

We have to help Fox, Kraid might crush his Arwing in half while he's still in there" Kirby said.

Don't worry, one of my missiles will make that monster let go of him" Samus said.

Within minutes, Samus fired a Super Missile, which struck Kraid in his left arm, making him release Fox from his grip. Enraged, Kraid suddenly lifted up his right foot and tried to step on the heroes, but the heroes jumped out of the way.

Link then lunged forward and stabbed his sword into Kraid's belly, making the massive beast roar in pain, but it also enraged him even more. He swiped his right hand at the hero, knocking him into a nearby lake.

Kirby rushed forward and tried his Final Cutter technique, slashing at Kraid's belly, leaving a bloody wound on the monster. He quickly jumped away when Kraid tried to stomp on him.

This is hopeless, we've tried everything, but he keeps on coming, no matter how much we attack him, nothing stops him" Mario said.

He's gotta have a weak spot, but where!" Kirby wondered.

His eyes and mouth, of course" Samus said.

What?" Mario asked.

Kraid's weak spots are his eyes and mouth, maybe if we have Fox shoot him in the eyes, Kraid will open his mouth to roar in pain , thus allowing Fox to fire a bomb down his throat and blow him up from the inside" Samus explained.

That's a good idea" Mario said.

Hey Fox, try shooting Kraid in the eyes, then when he opens his mouth to roar, try firing a bomb down his throat, it will blow him up from the inside" Samus called up to him.

You got it Samus" Fox called back.

Fox then flew in close above Kraid's head and used the brakes on his Arwing to stop in place.

Take this ugly" Fox said as he fired his lasers at Kraid's eyes, making the beast roar loudly in pain. While his mouth was wide open, Fox then shot a bomb into Kraid's mouth and down his throat. Within seconds, Kraid blew up in a huge explosion.

It worked, we did it, we defeated Kraid" Mario said.

All thanks to our teamwork" Kirby said.

We did a great job" Samus said.

We sure did" Link said after climbing out of the lake.

As long we work together, nothing can beat us" Fox said after he landed and climbed out of his Arwing.

Now that we're done here, let's head back to the Great Fox for regrouping" Mario said.

* * *

**Well, here it is everybody. The first chapter of my story. It took me all last week just to make this chapter.**

**I got the inspiration to write this story by reading about the villainous groups in the Marvel Comics.**

**My idea to have Bowser form the Syndicate of Evil was inspired by these evil Marvel groups:**

**1. The Masters of Evil**

**2. The Sinister Six**

**The idea to have the heroes form a team was inspired by my most favorite Marvel hero groups:**

**1. The Avengers**

**2. The Fantastic Four**

**3. The X-Men**

**Well, anyways I hope you guys like it, I worked real hard on it.**

**Later folks.**


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter 2**

I don't understand, how could a plan like this possibly fail?" Ridley wondered.

Maybe Kraid wasn't cut out for the job" Ganondorf said

Well, since he failed, now what are we gonna do?" King Dedede asked.

Our minions are still taking time to recover after our enemies beat the daylights out of them" Bowser said.

There has got to be some way we can strike without them noticing, perhaps maybe we could use some sort of tracking device" Wolf said.

Wait a minute, that's it" Bowser said.

What is?" Ridley asked.

We'll use a tracking device to pinpoint exactly where Mario and his allies go" Bowser suggested.

That's not a bad idea" Ganondorf agreed.

But how do we pull it off without getting caught?" Ridley asked.

It's simple, we'll send a scout with a cloaking device that makes him undetectable to all sensors on the Great Fox, then when the tracking device is in place, we'll be able to know where they go, that way we can intercept them when given the chance" Bowser said.

Absolutely excellent plan Lord Bowser" Kamek complimented.

Lucky for us, I took the time to build the things that we need" Ridley said holding a metallic belt that had several buttons on it, and a round circular metal object with a green light

What are those?" King Dedede asked.

This belt is a cloaking belt, it's a specially designed device that turns anyone who wears it invisible, it also renders the wearer undetected by security systems. This little trinket is a tracking device, the green light on the top will glow when it's far away enough, thus allowing us to track those wretched fools everywhere they go, once it is attached, it will then be shown on radar" Ridley explained.

Brilliant Ridley, you are truly a genius" Bowser said.

And to put things into initiative, I'll send one of my Space Pirates to do the job" Ridley said.

I have a feeling that this plan will be fullproof" Bowser said.

* * *

**Meanwhile in the Great Fox......**

Well, that was a tough battle, but at least we got through it" Mario said.

I'll say, that monster almost killed us" Kirby said.

Two victories in one day, very nice" Link said.

Of course, we are a team after all" Samus said.

But what still puzzles me, how did all this happen?" Fox wondered.

What do you mean Fox?" Kirby asked.

What I mean is, like Mario for example, how he crashed landed in Hyrule like he told me, my suspicion is how he even ended up in Hyrule in the first place?" Fox said.

Hmm, come to think of it, the last thing I remember, is when King Dedede launched me into the air with his hammer, I noticed that I was headed straight for a bright yellow light, It was so bright I couldn't tell what it was, but strangely I went through it, and when I came out I found myself crashing into Hyrule, that's pretty much all I know so far" Mario explained.

That's strange" Samus said.

Wait a minute, I think I know what you're talking about" Fox said.

You do?" Mario asked.

Yeah, that light that you were just talking about just a minute ago, that wasn't just any light, that was an OWG" Fox said.

Excuse me, an OWG?" Samus asked in confusion.

It means "Orbital Warp Gate" Fox said.

What's that?" Kirby asked.

It's a portal that's used for traveling through other universes, no one knows how they appear, it just happens randomly" Fox said.

Do you think that maybe those portals are activated by the use of some kind of device?" Samus asked.

I'm not sure, but I think I may know someone who is sure" Fox said.

Well, who is he?" Mario asked.

His name is Shadowdog, he usually hangs out at a bar" Fox said.

Where is this bar located?" Samus asked.

In space" Fox said.

Space!" Kirby said in surprise.

What's it called?" Mario asked.

You'll find out when we get there" Fox said.

ROB, take us into space" Fox ordered.

Affirmative" ROB replied.

Meanwhile, outside the ship, an invisible being wearing a jet pack was flying towards it, while holding a tracking device in his unseen hand. The moment he reached the ship, he attached the tracking device to the side of the ship and flew away. The invisible being soon revealed himself to be a Space Pirate after after pressing a button on his cloaking device, making him visible again.

Space Pirate to base, the tracking device is intact, repeat, the tracking device is intact" he said into his wrist communicator.

Excellent, good work, we've got them on radar right now" said Bowser's voice from the communicator.

Perfect, get back here on the double, now" said Ridley's voice.

Yes sir" the Space Pirate said before flying off.

* * *

**Later on.......**

The Great Fox was currently in space, heading towards a what appeared to be a Space Station, only with a parking lot meant for ships. It also had a sign with a glowing S and the number 508.

That looks more like a Space Station than a bar" Samus pointed out.

Correction, it may look like that on the outside, but it's different on the inside" Fox said.

What's this place called?" Kirby asked.

S 508" Fox said.

How did you find out about this place?" Mario asked.

My pal Falco often comes here to hang out" Fox said.

When they landed there, they all walked out of the ship.

Wait a minute, here Link, put this on" Fox said putting a metal collar around Link's neck.

What's this thing?" Link asked.

It's an oxygen collar, it allows you to breathe in space, as long it stays on your neck, you won't suffocate" Fox said.

Gee, thanks Fox" Link said.

Now everyone, just to be brief, some of the people in this bar are very dangerous, so you need to watch what you say around them, or you'll regret it" Fox warned them.

Don't worry, anyone who tries to mess with me will get a serious butt kicking" Mario said.

Afterwards they walked into the bar. The moment they got in, they saw the entire place was filled to the brim with all sorts of random guys, both good, bad, and neutral, all of them were humanoid animals. The floors of the bar were clean, while the ceilings were covered with mold, spider webs, and slime.

Geez, the least they could do is keep this place clean" Samus said.

As they walked through the bar, they were getting stares from everybody, while some of the guys were whistling at Samus, which made her uncomfortable.

Why are these guys staring and whistling at me?" Samus asked.

They think you're hot and attractive, don't worry about them" Fox said.

Hey plumber boy, shouldn't you be unclogging some pipes right now" said a man who was picking on Mario.

Go suck a lemon, freak" Mario retorted.

Mario, watch what you're saying" Fox warned him.

Yo, pink guy, we got a rule, no pillows allowed" taunted another man.

Who are you calling a pillow roughneck" Kirby responded.

Guys stop, you're gonna cause a scene" Fox told them.

Hey hot stuff, how's about you and me have a drink?" asked a guy who was hitting on Samus.

How's about you shut your mouth before I punch your face in" Samus threatened.

Leave her alone you loudmouth punk" Kirby said defensively.

Suddenly, that same guy who picked on him earlier walked up to him and picked him up off the ground.

What did you say squirt?" He asked.

You heard me" Kirby retorted.

You better watch your mouth before you get hurt" the man threatened.

You better watch your mouth before you get hurt, gimme a break." Kirby mocked.

I'm serious, you're one step away from being bashed up" the man threatened.

I don't think so" Kirby replied before he suddenly punched the guy in the face, knocking him out cold.

Everyone gasped in shock at what just happened.

Kirby, what did you do?" Fox asked in shock.

Some idiot tried to mess with me, so I showed I meant business" Kirby said.

At least that's done" Mario said.

Hold it right there red cap, you ain't going nowhere" said the same man who called him plumber boy.

I'm warning you, don't mess with me" Mario said.

The man suddenly snatched Mario's cap off his head.

Look at me, I've got your cap, what are you gonna do about it?" the man asked teasingly.

Mario turned around and sent a death glare at the man, if there was one thing Mario hated the most, it was punks who steal his cap.

Oh look everybody, he's getting angry, now he's gonna beat me up" the man teased.

Suddenly, Mario lifted him off the ground and threw him across a bar table. He then picked up his cap and placed it back on his head.

Don't ever touch my cap again, or else things will get ugly, got it" Mario said.

Mario, do you realize what you've done?" Fox asked in shock.

What, I don't like it when people touch my cap" Mario said.

You obviously don't know what happens in a bar when you do something like this" Fox said.

What?" Mario asked.

BAR FIGHT" Someone yelled. Pretty soon, everyone in the bar started fighting, with the Smash Bros getting caught up in it.

You just had to throw that guy across a table didn't you Mario?" Fox asked while kicking a guy who tried to punch him.

Hey, don't blame me, if he hadn't of grabbed my cap in the first place, maybe this wouldn't be happening right now" Mario said punching another guy.

The heroes all continued fighting off everyone that attacked them. Until Fox decided that he had enough of it. He decided to put an end to it right now.

THAT IS ENOUGH" Fox yelled in anger, causing everyone to stop.

Now look, we don't want any trouble, my friends and I came here to talk to Shadowdog, and I swear to god if any of you tries to pick a fight with us, I will shoot your brains out with my blaster, got it" Fox said.

Everyone remained silent after Fox's outburst.

Good" Fox said before walking further, with the four other Smash Bros. members following him.

Wow, all it took was a threat to make them stop, I'm amazed" Link said.

Sometimes you gotta do what you gotta do" Fox said.

Hey, who's that sitting at the table over there?" Samus asked pointing to the person nearby.

That's Shadowdog, the person we were looking for, he knows everything that happens" Fox said.

The five heroes all walked over to him. From what they could see, Shadowdog was basically a humanoid rottweiler wearing a pitch black cloak, which covered him entirely, his face couldn't be fully seen because the cloak concealed it, the only thing noticeable was his mouth.

Hey Shadowdog" Fox greeted.

What do you want Fox?" Shadowdog asked in a low grunting tone.

We were wondering if you knew anything about the Orbital Warp Gates that were appearing randomly" Fox said.

Hmm, good question, word around the galaxy is that there's an old abandoned Space Station just a few miles away from here, rumors say that located somewhere within the old station, lays a special device that can control the warp gates, if you could find it, then you have full control, but if any villains were to get their evil hands on it, that would be a problem, anyways, that's all I know" Shadowdog explained.

Thanks Shadowdog, we appreciate it" Fox said.

No problem, now you better hurry and get out of here, there's a possible chance that another bar fight might take place" Shadowdog said.

Okay, see ya later" Fox said before leaving with his allies.

Pretty soon, another bar fight started up as they were heading for the exit. Not wanting to get caught up in the conflict again, the heroes rushed out the door and onto the Great Fox, taking flight soon after.

Shoo, that was a close one" Fox said.

Well, anyways at least we got the information that we need" Link said.

For all I know, I'm not gonna ever bring you guys to that bar again" Fox said.

Aw, what's the matter Fox, did we embarrass you?" Samus teased.

Ha ha ha, very funny, let's just forget about that and focus on what's important right now" Fox said in a serious tone.

Whatever you say" Samus agreed.

I wonder, do you think maybe that this device might be able to help us?" Mario asked.

Judging from what Shadowdog told us, I think it might be of good use to us" Fox said.

* * *

**Meanwhile......**

So far, things are going well according to plan" King Dedede said.

Yes, as long as the tracking device is still active, we'll be able to know where they go" Ganondorf said.

Exactly Ganondorf, this will give us the chance to get those fools when they least expect it" Bowser said.

Wait, I think we're getting something on the radar" Ridley said while standing at the computer, which had the radar on screen.

What's it indicate, where are they headed?" Wolf asked.

It seems that there traveling in space, they seem to be heading for an unknown place" Ridley said.

Ganondorf, bring it up on the hologram projector, now" Bowser ordered.

Right" Ganondorf said pressing a button which activated the projector, showing a holographic projection of the Great Fox flying towards what appeared to be a space station.

What is that place?" Wolf asked.

It looks like some sort of space station, It's almost as if the place was abandoned a long time ago, it looks old" King Dedede said.

I don't get it, why would they go there?" Ganondorf wondered.

They're probably going there to find something, but what?" Ridley wondered.

Whatever it is they're going for , it's gonna be ours for the taking" Bowser said.

What do you mean?" King Dedede asked.

What I mean is, we'll send our troops to intercept Mario and his team, retrieve the item, and have them bring it back to us, that way, with the item in our possession, we could use it to destroy those heroes and take over the universe just like we planned" Bowser stated.

I like the sound of this" Wolf said.

And I've got just the creatures who can stop them" Ridley said.

What are you implying Ridley?" Bowser asked.

We'll still send our minions, but I figured that maybe these monsters can hold off our rivals long enough while our troops come in last, so that way things will be easier" Ridley explained.

Good choice" Ganondorf said.

Kamek, put our troops on stand by for a while, we've got other things in mind right now" Bowser commanded.

Yes sir Lord Bowser" Kamek replied.

* * *

**Later.......**

The Smash Bros. team were currently on their way to the Space Station, which was just up ahead.

That must be the place" Samus said.

Yeah, but it looks old" Mario said.

I think this place was shut down and abandoned about like 30 years ago, at least I think so" Fox said.

Fox may have a point, because the place does look abandoned like Shadowdog said" Link said.

I think we better take caution when we enter this place, it might be unsafe" Kirby said.

Kirby's right, when we go inside, it's best that we stay together at all times" Fox said.

Good idea" Mario said.

They then came in for a landing. After they landed, they walked out of the ship.

They walked up to the main entrance of the station and examined the door, which was slightly rusted but still intact.

The door to this place looks like it requires a special code to open it" Fox said.

Well, do you know it?" Mario asked.

I just said it requires a code to open it, I didn't say that I knew the code" Fox replied.

There has got to be some way we can get this door open" Link said.

But suddenly, Samus pressed several buttons on a control panel next to the door, a beeping sound was heard, and the door opened up.

The others all looked at her in surprise.

What?" She asked.

How did you do that?" Fox asked.

Do what?" She asked again.

How did you know the code to open the door?" Mario asked.

Simple, I just guessed what the code was, I typed it in, and then, bingo, it opened the door" Samus explained.

What was the code?" Link asked.

Sorry, it's classified" Samus answered before walking into the station.

She's weird, talented, but weird" Kirby commented.

After they walked in, the door closed behind them.

As they walked through the station, they came across several large containers, some of them were broken while the rest had strange creatures sealed up inside them.

What are those containers for?" Mario asked.

I guess that maybe when this place was operational, there were probably scientists who conducted experiments on these creatures" Fox said.

What would they want with these things?" Samus asked.

I have no idea" Fox answered.

Well, as long as those villains don't know where we are, we'll be alright" Mario said.

They eventually entered into a large empty room, with nothing in sight. All of a sudden four bright lights appeared in the room, when they disappeared, four large capsules were left in their place. Each capsule had a weird looking, four legged, armored alien inside it.

What the heck are those things?" Fox asked.

Metroid Primes" Samus said activating her power suit.

Where did they come from?" Mario asked getting into fighting stance.

Those evil goons must have somehow figured out our location, so Ridley teleported these things here to try and kill us" Samus said.

Why can't those villains give up?" Link asked.

Do you really expect a bunch of villains to surrender so easily!" Fox said pulling out his blaster.

No, actually I don't" Link said.

Enough of this, we gotta get rid of them and fast, there's a possible chance the S.O.E could send more enemies after us" Kirby said pulling out his Final Cutter blade.

He's right, Smash Bros. attack" Mario commanded.

Pretty soon, a huge fight took place. The heroes were fighting with all there might to take down the four monsters. Link and Kirby were slashing at two Metroid Primes with their blades, Samus and Fox were shooting at one with their weapons, while Mario was busy fighting another, dodging it's attacks while countering with punches, kicks and fireballs. So far, the Smash Bros were having no luck in defeating the aliens, because their armor exoskeletons kept them resistant to everyone's attacks.

This isn't working, our attacks are useless against their armor" Fox said.

These guys are hardcore, how are we suppose to beat them if we don't know how!" Link wondered while dodging a Snare Beam from a Metroid Prime.

I've got just the thing that can stop them, a fully concentrated Ice Beam will take care of these guys" Samus said before charging up her cannon,afterwards she fired out a massive blue energy blast at the four aliens, freezing them all in place.

Well, that worked, now what?" Mario asked.

Now, I do this" Samus said firing four Super Missiles at the frozen Metroids, blowing them to pieces.

Just comes to show you, you gotta make your enemies vulnerable before going in for the kill" Samus changing back into her Zero Suit.

Now that those deadbeats are out of the way, let's find that device" Fox said.

The five heroes continued navigating through the space station. Their traveling led them to a laboratory, which was filled with various inventions, gadgets, and other random machines.

This looks like the place where the scientists invented things and perform experiments" Kirby said.

Hey, what's that strange item laying on that pedestal over there?" Link asked pointing to an unusual object nearby.

The others all turned to look at where Link was pointing, they all noticed the mysterious object sitting on the pedestal that Link was referring to. It looked like a big TV remote, only it was silver colored with random buttons on it and what appeared to be a small screen at the top.

This things looks as if it's still active" Mario said picking it up.

What do you think it does?" Kirby asked.

It wouldn't hurt just to test it" Mario said pressing the buttons on the device. Suddenly, a bright yellow portal appeared in the room.

It generates portals" Samus said in surprise.

This must be the device that Shadowdog told us about at that bar" Link said.

Exactly, I think this is an Orbital Warp Gate control module" Fox said.

So, this is what Shadowdog meant?" Kirby asked.

So you mean that the bright light I went through in the sky was actually a portal?" Mario asked.

Precisely, that explains how you ended up in Hyrule" Fox deduced.

Now that we've got what we came for, we can leave this place" Samus said.

Mario took the time to look at the screen on the device, where it said "malfunction".

It's no wonder why that portal I went through appeared on it's own, this thing is malfunctioned" Mario said.

It might be because it hasn't been used in a long time, the circuitry must be going bad" Fox said.

Maybe we can fix it when we get back to the Great Fox" Kirby said.

Good solution, let get's outta here before more enemies arrive, if they get their hands on it, that would be bad news" Samus said.

The sooner they made it to the Great Fox, they took off in a flash.

Well, now that we're done there, I'll be in the lab working on this OWG control module" Fox said before leaving the main room.

I've gotta admit, seeing those creatures in those stasis containers was really creepy" Link said.

Let's just be grateful that we got out of there alive, those Metroids almost killed us" Mario said.

Or worse, what if those creatures in those stasis containers woke and tried to attack us, that would have been bad" Kirby said.

But still, as long as we continue to stay ahead of Bowser and his cronies, everything will be just fine" Samus said.

I don't think so Samus" said Bowser who appeared on the main screen with his group.

Sorry Bowser, looks like your plans for conquest are going down the drain" Mario said triumphantly.

That's where you're wrong pipsqueak, we know about everything that you and your friends have been doing" Ridley said.

What are you talking about?" Samus asked.

We've been spying on you" he answered.

What, but how?" Link asked.

That's classified, but anywhere you go, we'll know exactly where to find you" Wolf said.

Meaning, you can run, but you can't hide" Ganondorf added in.

You wingnuts just don't know when to give it up, do you?" Kirby asked.

Kirby's right, you punks are never gonna win, you just refuse to understand that you can't beat us" Mario said.

You don't know that, we just weren't trying hard enough" King Dedede argued.

Which proves that you're nothing but idiots who are also a bunch of sore losers who can't accept defeat" Samus commented.

At that moment, the villain were starting to get mad.

MAY I REMIND YOU OF WHO YOU'RE TALKING TO LIKE THAT?" Ganondorf fumed.

Oh, we're sorry, we didn't realize we were talking to a bunch of villains who are too stuck up to realize that they're stupid cowards" Link taunted.

COWARDS, WHERE DO YOU GET OFF INSULTING US?" Bowser shouted.

Look, we're just gonna make this simple, give us the the item you have or else we'll shoot you down from space" Ridley threatened.

Give you the OWG control module for your own ambitions, I don't think so losers" Kirby refused.

That's it, we've had enough of you and your stupid taunting, we're gonna bring you down one way or another, and then we'll take your control module, I hope you enjoy your demise" Bowser said before the screen went blank.

Bring us down he says, how's he gonna do that when we're up in space?" Samus asked.

Suddenly, something had struck the ship Great Fox with incredible force, shaking it from the inside.

What the heck, something just hit us from outside" Kirby said.

Warning, warning, enemies are attacking the Great Fox, they are using heavy force" ROB informed him.

Fox came running back into the main room with the OWG control module after feeling the ship shake.

What's going on?" Fox asked.

We're under attack" Mario warned him.

By what?" Fox asked.

Some big,weird looking battleships are attacking us" Link said looking at the screen, noticing that all the enemy ships had three prongs on the front of each of them, firing orange beams at the Great Fox.

What kind of ships are those?" Kirby asked.

Space Pirate Battleships" Samus said.

Those beams look deadly, ROB, activate the ship's shielding system" Fox commanded.

Affirmative" ROB complied.

Within seconds, the ship was encased in giant green orb-shaped shield, protecting it from the blasts.

There, as long as the shields hold, the blasts can't get through" Fox said.

Hmm,impressive, you always seem to be well organized when it comes to situations like this huh Fox?" Samus asked.

Yes, it's best to always be prepared for dangerous situations like this one" Fox answered.

We have to get out of here, the shield might not last very long" Mario said.

ROB, activate the turbo boosters at full power" Fox commanded.

Affirmative, activating turbo boosters" ROB complied as he pressed some buttons on the main control panel.

The Great Fox's sped up as it's turbo boosters propeled it at maximum speed, allowing it to fly past the battleships. But they weren't out of trouble yet as the enemies immediately gave chase.

Darn it, they're after us" Kirby said.

What's the shield status?" Samus asked.

Shield compacity is decreasing, currently at 80% due to heavy enemy fire" ROB responded.

We gotta lose these freaks, the shield isn't gonna hold much longer" Mario said.

All of a sudden the Syndicate of Evil appeared on the screen once again.

This is your last chance you fools, turn the OWG control module over to us, and make no attempts to resist" Bowser demanded.

Not gonna happen, you're not getting this device" Fox refused.

Then suit yourselves" Ridley said before the he and the other villains disappeared off screen.

That settles it, we're finished" Link said.

No, we're not giving up, we have to keep at it" Samus said.

Wait, maybe we could use the OWG control module to create a portal we can use to escape from those battleships, I have no idea where it'll take us to, but I have a feeling that it might be worth it" Fox said.

Good idea, let's give it a shot" Kirby agreed.

Okay, now if I press some of the buttons on this control module, it should create a portal large enough for us to travel through" Fox said.

Fox began pressing the buttons on the module, suddenly a giant yellow portal appeared on screen.

It worked, it really worked" Link said.

No time to observe, let's go" Mario said.

Get ready everybody, we're going through" Samus announced.

The Great Fox flew right into the portal, with the enemy battleships following after them.

* * *

**Meanwhile.........**

What, this is impossible, how could this happen" Ridley said in frustration.

Those heroes went through some giant portal in an attempt to escape" Wolf said.

This is insane, how could they possibly be able to create a portal like that?" King Dedede wondered.

It may have had something to do with that OWG control module that they refused to let us have" Bowser said.

Do you suppose that's how that portal had appeared?" Ganondorf asked.

Of course, and if we had found out what it was in the first place, we would have gotten it before they did" Bowser said.

Or better yet, if we had Ridley invent our own OWG control module, we could use it to follow our rivals" Wolf suggested.

That's not possible, even though I'm smart enough to do it, I don't have the exact blueprints I need to create one" Ridley said.

Why not draw up your own blueprints, that might help" King Dedede suggested.

Hmm, that doesn't sound like a bad idea" Ridley said.

So, if we can't steal the device, we'll just make one of our own, sounds like a plan is in order" Bowser said smirking evilly.

* * *

**Later........**

Another portal opened up, and the Great Fox came flying out of it, still being pursued by the battleships.

Blast, we still can't lose them" Samus said.

ROB, shield status report" Fox ordered.

Shield compacity is now at 60%" ROB said.

Shoot, the shield is getting more weaker, the power from those beams is too strong for the shield to resist it any longer" Kirby said.

We've got to find some way to get rid of those guys, but how?" Link wondered.

At this moment, Fox suddenly thought up an idea.

I know just where we can lose them, look where we are" Fox said.

Everyone looked to see a group of up to ten planets, two stars, and three letter shaped gas clouds

Where are we?' Mario asked.

We're in the Lylat System" Fox answered.

How are we suppose to lose those battleships here?" Link asked.

Simple, ROB, take us to Solar" Fox commanded.

But Fox, Solar is a very hot area, there's a possible chance that we might not-

Don't question me, just do it" Fox said cutting him off.

Affirmative, now heading for Solar" ROB complied.

Solar, what's that place?" Kirby asked.

It's an M-classed red dwarf star, it's most notable for it's extremely high temperature, it's over at least 3'500 degrees Kelvin, not many ships can have survived being in that area, but I believe if we were to lure the enemy ships into it's atmosphere, the intense heat would destroy them one by one" Fox explained.

Hmm, sounds risky, but I hope it works" Samus agreed.

Sooner or later the Great Fox was flying through the intensly hot atmosphere of Solar, the enemy ships were still following in heavy pursuit, shooting at the ship, while it's shield was still weakening from the assault.

Okay, get ready, things are about to heat up" Fox informed.

As the Great Fox continued flying at full speed, the Space Pirate Battleships were getting destroyed one after another by lava rocks, lava waves, and Gores. After the last ship was destroyed by a lava rock, the Great Fox then left the area.

Boy, that was tough, but at least it was worth it" Mario said in relief.

Well, since we're in the Lylat System, let's head to Corneria, we'll be able to regroup there, and I'll even introduce you to my Star Fox teammates" Fox said.

Good idea" Link said.

So far, victory is almost in our grasp" Samus said.

* * *

**Well, here's Chapter 2, hope someone likes it.**

**Just so you know, I take my work on fan stories very seriously, I really do.**

**It took me three days to work on this chapter, so I'd appreciate it if you read it and leave reviews on it.**

**Later.**


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapter 3**

"We're almost reaching Corneria everyone" Fox said as the Great Fox was flying towards it's destination.

"I wonder what Corneria is like " Kirby said.

"You'll see when we get there" Fox assured him.

"All of a sudden, a large blue planet appeared on the screen.

"Is that Corneria?" Samus asked.

"Yep, this is where I got the Great Fox from when I was only 18 after I first reformed the Star Fox team" Fox said.

"Whoa, you mean you were only a teenager at the time you first went on a mission?" Link asked in surprise.

"Yes" Fox said.

"The moment they arrived on Corneria, they came in for a landing. After they exited the ship, they were greeted by Fox's teammates.

"Everyone, I'd like you to meet my teammates" Fox said.

"Nice to meet you" Mario and the others greeted.

"This is Falco, he's our number one ace pilot" Fox introduced.

"What's up?" Falco said.

"This is the team's technology expert, Slippy" Fox said.

"Pleased to meet you" Slippy said cheerfully.

"And finally, this is Krystal, she's the team's telepath, and she's also my uh, my uh-" Fox trailed off.

"Girlfriend" Krystal corrected him.

"Girlfriend, right, she's my girlfriend" Fox said shyly.

Krystal just giggled, finding her boyfriend's embarrassment to be hilarious.

"So anyways, how did you meet these guys?" Falco asked.

"I met them in a desert while I was flying around in my Arwing, shooting down Venomian ships" Fox said.

"Venomian ships, who sent them?" Krystal asked.

"Wolf did, I don't know how he was able to gain control of them, but I know it was him who sent them" Mario said.

"What exactly is going on?" Slippy asked.

"We're on a mission to stop this evil group known as the Syndicate of Evil, a group which all of our arch enemies are apart of" Samus explained to him.

"So far, they've already managed to take over the Mushroom Kingdom, which is where I'm from" Mario said.

"And for some reason, they seem to know wherever we go, but we don't know how" Kirby said.

"That sounds like bad news" Falco said.

"I agree, so far, those villains have tried to destroy us more than once, just recently they sent some of their minions after us in space, we managed to lure them to Solar where they got destroyed, and the only reason they were after us is because they wanted this" Fox said showing the OWG control module to his fellow teammates.

"This technology looks advanced, why would they want this?" Krystal asked.

"Knowing Bowser and those guys, if they were to get their hands on this, they would use it to travel around various universes, taking control of each of them, and we wouldn't be able to stop them" Mario explained.

"Don't you think that maybe perhaps, they could create their own version of this device?" Samus asked.

"Huh, what are you talking about?" Link asked.

"Well duh, have you forgotten that Ridley is one of the villains in that group. Besides being evil and dangerous, he's also very intelligent, which means he's also the brains of the group. Knowing how smart he is, he could possibly make a OWG control module that he and the other villains could use to find us and destroy us" Samus said.

"I gotta say, Samus has a point about all this, which means you may need to get prepared if they choose to fight you themselves" Falco said.

"Exactly Falco, even though we have no knowledge of how they're able to track us, at least we know to be prepared" Fox agreed.

"So anyways, as long we're here, we might as well try and think up a way to defeat those villains" Kirby said.

"And we should repair the damages inflicted on the Great Fox, those battleships that chased us were brutal" Fox said.

"No problem, I'm on it" Slippy said.

* * *

**Meanwhile inside a Space Pirate Mothership...**

"Ridley be honest, are you sure this plan of yours will work?" Bowser asked.

"Absolutely Bowser, this one will be full proof" Ridley said.

"Where exactly are we going?" Ganondorf asked.

"Ridley said we're going to some place called Smash World" Bowser mentioned.

"Smash World, why are we going there?" Wolf asked.

"I've heard many things about this planet,including it's creator, Master Hand, an entity of unlimited power. It is said that his power goes unmatched throughout the world, but he is not alone, as he is assisted by his twin brother Crazy Hand on certain occasions. I believe that if we put them under our control, we can use them to dispose of our enemies. Then once they are out of the way, our ultimate goal for conquest will be fulfilled" Ridley explained.

"What is this plan you speak of?" King Dedede asked.

"It's a little plan I'd like to call, Operation: M.A.C " Ridley answered.

"Operation: M.A.C, what's that?" Ganondorf asked.

"Patience Ganondorf, you will find out soon enough" Ridley assured him.

The moment they arrived at Smash World, they became surprised at how the planet looked, the entire planet itself was composed of parts from each of their universes, including countless others.

"Look, there's the Mushroom Kingdom" Bowser said as he looked out the window of the ship.

"And Dreamland" King Dedede said looking out the window also.

"So this is what Smash World looks like, Master Hand must have used his powers to create this planet by using parts from every universe he could find, including ours" Wolf said.

"Yes, but right now we're going to the one place where Master Hand resides, Final Destination" Ridley said.

"Where's that at on this planet?" King Dedede asked.

"Right up ahead" Ridley said pointing at a nearby large circular platform suspended in mid-air, surrounded by an unknown spacelike background.

They then came in for a landing. After they exited the ship, they took the time to examine their location.

"Hmm, this place looks very interesting, it's got a great outlook to it" Bowser said.

"Yes, I agree, but where's Master Hand?" Ganondorf wondered.

All of sudden a large shadow loomed over them. They looked up at to see a giant white hand floating in midair above them. It was none than Master Hand.

"Intruders, how dare you enter my domain?" Master Hand asked angrily.

"To use you for our ultimate goal to rule the universe, with your power under our control, we will be unbeatable to all who challenge us" Bowser said.

"Fools, you dare to oppose me" Master Hand said.

"Yes, you can't beat us all at once" Wolf said.

"He won't be fighting alone" said Crazy Hand who appeared behind them.

"Hah, the two of you will be no match for the five of us, even if you work together" Ganondorf said.

Soon, a brutal fight ensued. Though the hands did the best they could with their teamwork, they failed to suspect they were fighting a losing battle. But regardless, Master and Crazy Hand would not allow themselves to be enslaved by these villains. They both tried firing lasers from their finger tips, surrounding the villains in lasers, but the villainous team would not accept defeat, and they began fighting back with extreme violence, completely overwhelming the hands savagely, beating them with reckless abandon. Afterwards, the hands were finally defeated, with Bowser shooting a powerful fireball at Master Hand, while Ridley fired his Plasma Breath at Crazy Hand, weakening them badly. The two hands fell to the ground, completely exhausted.

"You still think you can defeat us you fools?" Bowser taunted.

"You may have beaten us, but we will never pledge loyalty to you" Crazy Hand retorted.

"That's exactly the point you insolent fools, we plan to enslave you by force" King Dedede said.

"By using this device" Ridley said as he pulled out a strange looking remote, he pressed a button on it which shot out two large energy shackles, which attached themselves to the hands, binding them together. Pretty soon, the hands suddenly started shrinking until they were small enough to fit in a bottle. Ridley then stuffed them in a cage.

As long as we have this special remote, they'll remain under our control, and once I fuse them together, they'll be unstoppable" Ridley said.

"Fuse them together, how are you gonna do that?" Wolf asked.

"Like this" Ridley said. He suddenly pressed a green button on the device, which made the shackles emit a strange electrical energy that shocked Master and Crazy Hand. Suddenly they began to merge together, screaming painfully as it happened, becoming engulf in a bright light. After the light cleared away, the only thing seen in the cage was what appeared to be a being made entirely of dark energy, with dark purple aura glowing around it. Master Hand was the creature's right hand while Crazy Hand was it's left. It also appeared to be wearing white boots. On it's wrists were the shackles that were used to capture the two hands, while the energy cables that held the shackles together were now housed within the creature's body, glowing from inside it. On it's head was what appeared to be a round triangular helmet like dome.

"Amazing, you fused them together to create a powerful entity" Bowser said.

"Fellow villains, say hello to M.A.C" Ridley introduced.

"Now those heroes will be in for a big surprise" Ganondorf said.

"Yes, they won't know what hit them" Bowser smirking evilly.

* * *

**Later...**

"Wow, Corneria looks like a very peaceful place" Samus commented as she and the others walked around the city.

"Yeah, I agree, it's got all sorts of great technology as well" Kirby said.

"It just disappoints me on how much this place has been attacked by Venomian forces" Fox said.

"What do you suppose those villains are up to right now?" Link asked.

"I'm not sure, but whatever it is, it's probably something sinister" Mario said.

"Well all I know is, we may need some other type of item that can be helpful, I know we've got the OWG control module, but maybe there's something else we need, something that we're missing, but what is it" Fox wondered.

"An EMP Gauntlet" said Falco who walked up to them.

"A what?" Samus asked.

"An EMP Gauntlet, it's a kind of item I heard rumors about, but it's also said that in order to find it, you'd have to go to another universe, where there's a race of aliens who will tell you where you can find it, that's about all I know, from what I heard that is" Falco said.

"Who are these aliens we need to talk to?" Mario asked.

"I think they're called the Chozo or something" Falco mentioned.

"The Chozo, wait a minute, I know them" Samus said.

"You do?" Link asked.

"Yeah, they're the people who made me the person I am today" She replied.

"What do you mean?" Fox asked.

"What I mean is, after my family was killed, the Chozo adopted me, they infused me with thier blood, allowing me to adapt to their atmosphere. Then they trained me, and they gave me the Power Suit that I use on my missions" Samus said.

"Gee, thanks for the information Falco" Kirby said.

"No problem, by the way, the Great Fox is fully repaired and ready for takeoff" Falco said.

"Okay everybody, let's get going" Fox said.

"Right" the others agreed.

* * *

**Later in space...**

"Well, so far things have been normal, for the moment that is" Mario said.

"Now, to activate a warp gate that will take us to our destination" Fox said.

He then press several buttons on the OWG control module, which created another large portal outside the ship, directly in front of it.

But just as the heroes were about to go any further, something hit the ship from the outside, shaking it violently from the inside.

"What's going on, is there an enemy attacking us?" Link asked.

"Affirmative, unknown enemy is attacking the Great Fox, bringing it up on screen now" ROB said activating the monitor.

The Smash Bros. all gasped with shock as they saw a large humanoid monster made out of dark energy, attacking them from behind by shooting laser from it's fingertips, damaging the ship's surface.

"What on Earth is that thing?" Kirby asked.

"I don't know, but it looks enormous" Samus commented.

"Suddenly, Ridley appeared on the main screen alongside Bowser.

"Greetings heroes, I see you've had the pleasure of meeting our new pet" Ridley said.

"Ridley, so you and your friends are responsible for this huh?" Samus asked crossing her arms.

"Absolutely, it's the best plan we've ever thought of" Ridley responded.

"He's called M.A.C, and he's our most powerful minion" Bowser said.

"I don't know how you guys created this thing, but we're not gonna let it stop us" Mario retorted.

"Hahahaha, that's what you think" Ridley said.

"And by the way, it looks like the tables are finally turning around in our favor" Bowser said.

"You goons won't get away with this, we'll stop you one way or another, you'll see" Samus said.

"Hah, don't count on it being an easy victory, because it won't be" Bowser said before he and Ridley went off screen.

"We gotta stop this monster before it completely destroys us" Link said.

"ROB, get the laser cannons online from the rear,on the double" Fox commanded.

"Affirmative, bringing laser cannons online" ROB said.

Outside the ship, a hatch door opened from the back, and four laser cannons popped out. They began firing yellow lasers at M.A.C, making him groan in pain. Though he tried with all his might, the lasers were too powerful to resist. In retaliation, M.A.C made his hands in the shape of guns and shot two large bullets from his fingertips, destroying two of the cannons.

"I don't get it, the lasers are harming him but he's still after us" Samus said.

Then suddenly, M.A.C grabbed hold of the ship, trying to keep it from reaching the portal, all the while attempting to destroy it by dismantling it.

"He's grabbed onto the ship, he'll rip it apart unless we can stop him" Mario said.

"ROB, activate the turbo boosters at full power" Fox suggested.

"Activating turbo boosters at full power" ROB said.

Within seconds, the Great Fox's turbo boosters propelled the ship at full speed and velocity, freeing itself from M.A.C and flying towards the warp gate, firing one last laser blast at M.A.C, knocking him far across the galaxy.

The Great Fox then flew into the portal right before it disappeared.

* * *

**Meanwhile back at Bowser's Castle...**

"RRRRAAAAAAAHHHHHHH, NOT AGAIN, AND AFTER ALL THE WORK WE PUT INTO THIS PLAN, THOSE HEROES RUINED EVERYTHING" Bowser yelled slamming his fist down on the table.

"M.A.C HAD THEM ON THE ROPES, AND NOW EVEN HE FAILS TO DISPOSE OF THEM" Ridley yelled.

"Now now calm down, it was probably just a minor setback" Kamek said.

"You idiot, why would you say something like that, this is a serious matter" Wolf said.

"But still, we do have a powerful weapon on our side" Ganondorf reminded them.

"True,very true, but how do we know where to track them to since they went through another portal" King Dedede wondered.

"As long as the tracking device is still active, we can still find them wherever they go" Bowser said.

"I suggest we follow them to their next destination and set up an ambush tactic. Then when they least expect it, we strike at the exact moment when they're vulnerable" Ridley said.

"Brilliant choice Ridley, it's time we stop hiding in the shadows, the chance to strike has finally come" Bowser stated.

"This time, those fools will be in for an even bigger surprise" Ridley said.

* * *

**Sometime later on, after exiting the warp gate...**

Wow, look at all these planets, I've never seen so many" Fox said.

Yep, I've been to each and everyone of these planets on all my missions" Samus mentioned.

Anyways, where's this planet Zebes you told us about?" Kirby asked.

It's that yellow planet right up ahead over there" Samus said pointing at a large yellow planet which appeared on screen.

Okay, ROB, take us in for a landing" Fox said.

Affirmative, preparing to land on Zebes" ROB complied.

The heroes then headed for Zebes. They soon arrived in the planet's atmosphere and landed down on the surface of the planet.

Samus, are you sure that the Chozo are peaceful?" Link asked.

Don't worry, I told you, they won't hurt you , they're very kind aliens" Samus assured him as she and the others all exited the ship.

They were soon greeted by a group of large humanoid birdlike aliens dressed in grey cloaks.

Hello Samus, it is nice to see you again after so many years" said one of the Chozo's.

It's nice to see you again too Old Bird" Samus greeted.

Samus then turned around to face her friends.

Everyone, I'd like you to meet the Chozo, the aliens who raised me" Samus introduced.

It's a pleasure to meet you" Mario greeted.

I see that you made some new friends" Old Bird mentioned.

Why yes, their names are Mario,Link,Fox, and Kirby, and together we're known as the Smash Bros" Samus explained.

Quite impressive, what might I say is the occasion for this visit?" Old Bird asked.

We were wondering if you knew about an EMP Gauntlet" Fox said.

EMP Gauntlet, yes, we know of it very well, why do you ask?" Old Bird asked.

We kinda have a problem on our hands, you see, all of our arch enemies have band together to form a group called the Syndicate of Evil, and so far we managed to foil every one of their plans to destroy us, but I think this EMP Gauntlet might be of good help to us in our mission to stop them" Kirby explained.

Oh my, this is a serious problem" Old Bird said.

Yes it is" Link said.

Since you know about the EMP Gauntlet, do you know where we can find it?" Mario asked.

Yes, the item of which you seek to acquire, is located on a desert planet known as Zenlar. On this planet, you will find technology that is far advanced beyond any other, but be warned, the planet is fiercely guarded by unknown forces, they'll destroy anyone they see as a threat, so be careful. Also while you're there, make sure to search for a temple of advanced technology, you will find the gauntlet there, but beware of the traps within the facility, they are very unsafe" Old Bird explained.

You got it, we'll be safe" Samus said.

Okay team, we got the information we need, now let's go retrieve that gauntlet" Mario said.

Afterwards, the Smash Bros all head back to the Great Fox and take off into space once again

* * *

**Meanwhile in the Space Pirate Mother Ship...**

Master Ridley, I've got our enemies on radar" said a Space Pirate who was piloting the ship.

Good work" Ridley said.

Shall I shoot them down?" asked the pirate.

No, just keep following them, we have a special plan in store for them" Ridley said.

But sir, don't you think it would be wise to destroy them like the vermin they are?" the pirate asked again.

But Ridley suddenly grasped the Space Pirate by the neck and lifted him up.

Are you questioning my authority?" He asked menacingly.

No, no sir" the pirate replied.

Then do as I and my teammates tell you, do not shoot down our enemies, just continue following them, and if you shoot them even once, I'll rip your head off and toss your body out, got it" Ridley said threateningly.

Yes sir" the pirate responded.

Good, keep it that way" Ridley said dropping him.

From what I'm seeing, the Smash Bros. seem to be heading towards some unknown planet" Wolf said.

Any reason why?" Ganondorf asked.

I'm not sure, but I'm positive that there's something on that planet that they're going for, an item of sorts" Wolf said.

Well then, once we ambush them, we'll steal the item" Bowser said.

Our ambush tactic can't possibly fail" Ridley said.

Precisely Ridley, while following our rivals, we must prepare for our ambush" Bowser said.

And this time, they'll never see it coming" Ridley mentioned.

* * *

**Later...**

The Smash Bros. were now currently en route to the planet Zenlar. So far, they were already at least two hours away from arriving on the planet.

Okay, we're almost close to our destination, so I'll be very brief, Old Bird said that the planet is guarded by forces that have never been seen before, so it's best that we be on our watch for any attacks that might come our way, and if we happen to run into any of the S.O.E's minions along the way, we'll take them out, we can let anything stop us from getting the EMP Gauntlet" Mario explained.

Mario's right, we've got to hurry as soon as possible" Link said.

My thoughts exactly Link" Mario said.

You know Mario, I gotta say, for a heroic plumber, you sure do make a great leader" Samus commented.

When a situation demands leadership, I always act on it" Mario said.

Great Fox is now arriving on Zenlar, preparing to land" ROB announced.

Alright everyone, it's time for us to start searching for that gauntlet the moment we land" Mario said.

Right" the others agreed.

The Great Fox soon landed down on the surface of Zenlar. The heroes exited the ship and looked around. The entire planet looked like a desert wasteland, the only difference being that it was home to many varieties of highly advanced alien technology. Though most of the technology itself was the least of their interests, they had to admit that it was an unusual sight.

Wow, look at all this technology, it's just so amazing" Samus said.

I agree with Samus, everything just looks so futuristic" Kirby said.

Focus you two, we have to find that gauntlet" Fox said.

As they continued traveling, searching for the temple, they came across all sorts of technology along the way.

But suddenly they felt the ground shake and vibrate slightly, nearly knocking them off balance. Afterwards it stopped.

What was that shaking?" Fox wondered.

Beats me" Link said.

Whatever it was, we'll worry about it later, right now we've got to keep going" Mario informed them.

Whoa Mario, not only do you make a great leader, you even sound like one" Kirby commented.

But Mario simply ignored him as he continued walking up ahead, with the others following close behind him.

Lucky for us, I brought this radar just so we can find the temple, it shouldn't be too difficult" Fox said as he pulled out the device from his pocket.

While watching the radar, Fox then noticed a small red dot on screen, indicating that something was up ahead.

Looks like I got something, I think it might be the temple, if so, we're almost there" Fox informed them.

The ground suddenly shook once again, this time more harder than before, then it stopped again.

There goes that shaking again" Link said.

I'm starting to think that there's something moving underground" Samus mentioned.

Samus has a point, these earthquakes don't seem natural, there might be something underground" Mario agreed.

"We don't any time to guess, we found the temple" Fox said pointing at a large pyramid-shape building up ahead, which was made of strange metallic material, with weird energy lines flowing down the sides.

"Alright, we found it, now let's get that-"

"Samus watch out" Fox warned, pulling her out of the way as two giant metal jaws sprang out of the sand and clamped together.

"What the heck just happened?" Samus asked.

"I think you might have walked into a trap" Fox told her.

"It looks like a giant bear trap" Kirby said.

"Why the heck would someone use a trap like this ?" Link asked.

"It doesn't matter now, we have to get to that temple." Mario said.

But after they continued walking, they suddenly had to move out of the way of a giant spiked ball, swinging from a long metal rod.

"A giant pendulum with a spiked ball, what kind of trap is that supposed to be, it just looks incredibly stupid." Mario said.

"Forget those, let's just get to the temple before anymore traps spring on us." Fox said.

With that said, the Smash Bros. began rushing towards the temple, dodging other weird traps along the way, eventually making it to the temple's entrance.

"Shoo, that was a close call." Link said wiping sweat from his forehead.

"Ah shoot, the door to this place is just like the one at the space station, it requires a code to open it, and I don't even know it." Fox said in frustration.

"Move over, allow an expert hacker to do this." Samus said pushing Fox to the side and stepping up to the control panel. She pressed several buttons on the panel, and pretty soon the door slid open.

"There, easy as pie." Samus said.

"Seriously, how do you do that?" Kirby asked.

"Hehehe, a girl like me has her methods you know." Samus said giggling before she walked inside.

"Like I said before, she's weird." Kirby commented while following her inside, with the other Smash Bros. coming along.

The moment they walked into the temple, they were shocked at what the inside looked like. The walls of the temple were covered with the same energy lines that covered the outside of the building. There were also ancient looking symbols engraved on the walls.

"This place looks more hi-tech on the inside than the outside." Samus said.

"The aliens who built this must have done a lot of work, they are quite intelligent." Fox said.

All of a sudden an alarm went off, and a red light flashed in the room.

"Intruder alert, intruder alert, laser guns online." said a robotic voice.

Within minutes, parts of the walls opened up, and a laser gun popped out from each of them, targeting the heroes with lasers pointers.

"It looks like the traps inside are more dangerous than the ones outside." Kirby said.

"Not only are these aliens intelligent, but they're also organized." Mario said.

"We better get moving, those lasers might be deadly." Fox said.

"Targets acquired, annihilate intruders." said the voice.

The Smash Bros. all started running for the next as fast as they could, dodging the lasers as they did so. They soon managed to make it into the next room.

"Boy, what a rush." Fox said.

"Tell me about it, those lasers almost roasted us." Kirby said.

"Uh guys, I don't think we're out of danger yet, look at the walls." Samus said.

They all look at the two walls, which had spikes protruding from them and were moving straight towards them.

"Oh man, we're gonna get crushed in here, we gotta hurry and get to that door at the end of this room, now." Mario warned them.

Taking caution, they made a run for the door. But suddenly the walls started to go faster, making things more worse than before.

"They're speeding up, run faster." Fox said.

Pretty soon, the Smash Bros. were running faster than before, trying to reach the next door in the room.

"We're almost there, just keep going." Mario said.

Eventually, the five heroes made it out of the room just as the walls crashed into each other.

" Great, where are we now?" Link wondered.

"I don't know what's in this room, but it looks safe for us to navigate through, let's go." Mario said.

But just as they started walking, they soon found themselves ducking out of the way of an oncoming giant blade swinging at them from the side.

The Smash Bros. realized the room had several more giant blades swinging from side to side right up ahead of them.

"Geez, this place is just filled with all sorts of traps just waiting to spring on us." Samus said.

"Never mind that, let's just get moving while we're still alive." Kirby said as he dashed forward, dodging the blades while running.

The rest of the Smash Bros began rushing their way past the blades, evading them as they did. Mario and Samus simply jumped over them with ease while Link and Fox rolled underneath them. Kirby was able to avoid the blades easily because of his small size.

The Smash Bros. reached the exit and made their way out the previous room and into the next one. They all then sighed in relief.

"Man, are we lucky to be out of there!" Samus said relieved.

"Hmm, this is weird, I think we're back outside, because there's sand on the ground." Fox pointed out as he looked around the area they were in.

The other heroes all looked around the place as well, the area was outside, with two walls that surrounded it, but there was no roof over it, the sky was visible, and there was sand on the on ground like Fox had said.

"This place looks like a wide open area, I wonder what these aliens used it for." Samus said.

"It might have been used for field testing experiments, at least I think so." Fox said.

"Hey, look up ahead, it seems there's a building up in the distance, that might be where they keep their inventions and experiments." Mario said.

" You think that's where the gauntlet is?" Link asked.

"I hope so, the sooner we get it we can get off this planet" Kirby said.

But before they could even move, the ground suddenly began shaking again, this time with incredible force, enough force to knock everyone off their feet.

"Mama mia, there is something moving underground, and it sounds like it's about to rise out." Mario said.

Suddenly without warning, two large and enormous worms arose from the ground, towering over the heroes. The worms were about the size of skyscrapers, but the most unusual feature about these worms was that they were made of an unknown metallic alloy. They also had large carnivorous mouths, filled with millions of metal razor sharp teeth. Mounted on both sides of their bodies were four laser cannons. The giant worms roared down at the heroes, intending to attack them.

"I knew there was something underground but I never expected it to be two giant cybernetic worms." Samus said.

"It doesn't matter, we have to destroy them, Smash Bros. attack." Mario commanded.

The giant worms lunged at the heroes, attempting to grab them. But the Smash Bros. all jumped out of the way. Samus activated her power suit and started firing missiles and beams at the worms, but the attacks had no effect. Mario tried shooting large fireballs at them, but the fire did nothing against their metallic bodies. Link slashed at the worms with his sword while Kirby used his Final Cutter blade, but neither Smash Brother was able to leave even a scratch on them. In retaliation, the giant worms fired their lasers, which the heroes dodged.

" I don't get it, nothing's working against these things." Link said.

"Their armor is too hard to penetrate." Samus said.

"ROB, send me a Landmaster" Fox said into his communicator.

In at least three seconds, a Landmaster was teleported to his location. He quickly jumped inside and activated it. He then began firing lasers at the worms, but like everyone else's attacks, the lasers caused no damage at all. The worms continued attacking with their own lasers, completely incinerating the entire, all the while trying to kill the heroes.

"Darn it, this is getting us nowhere at all." Fox said in frustration.

"There must be some weakspots on these things, there has to be, but where." Mario said.

The cybernetic worms burrowed back underground, as they did the heroes noticed red glowing orbs at the tips of their tails, encased in glass barriers.

"Wait a minute, those red orbs on their tails, that must be their weakpoints, it's gotta be." Kirby said.

"Then we better get ready, because here they come again." Mario warned them just as the worms arose from the ground once more.

"Okay Fox, aim for the orbs, me and the others will try to hold them off, but we only have one chance at this." Mario commanded.

"You got it." Fox said.

While Mario and the other Smash Bros. were keeping the worms distracted, Fox headed behind them and aimed at the orbs. But it didn't take long for one of the worms to spot him and fire a laser at the Landmaster, causing heavy damage. Meanwhile the other one was currently trying to eat Mario, who was restraining it's jaws with all his might, preventing it from reaching him.

"Fox hurry , we can't keep this up forever." Mario said.

"I'm trying, just give me some time." Fox responded.

"Fox then locked the Landmaster's targeting system onto the orbs and shot two charged lasers at them, breaking the glass barriers, thus exposing the weakpoints.

"TAKE THIS YOU OVERGROWN FREAKS." Fox yelled as he fired two lasers at the orbs, completely destroying them. Within seconds, the worms started to malfunction. Eventually their bodies became unstable and blew up in a huge explosion, scattering pieces everywhere.

"Alright, yeah, we did it." Samus said.

"Good work Fox." Mario said.

"No problem Mario." Fox replied climbing out of the Landmaster, which was soon teleported back to the Great Fox.

"Well, now that those things are out of the way, let's get that EMP Gauntlet." Link said.

The heroes then made their way towards the building, with Mario punching the door open the moment they reached it.

They then saw a metallic glove sitting on a pedestal in the middle of the room. It had glowing yellow lines all around it. It was also a shining black color, with energy lights on the fingertips.

"Amazing, this must be the EMP Gauntlet, the item that the Chozo told us about." Samus said.

"It looks like it might be of great help." Link said.

"It looks very powerful to me." Fox said.

"Well, now that we've got it, we can leave now." Mario said picking up the gauntlet.

Good, because to be honest, this planet creeps me out a little, with all the weird traps, the worms and whatnot." Kirby said.

* * *

**Minutes later...**

The heroes were just now leaving the temple after they had obtained the gauntlet.

"That's another point for us, and a zero for those idiot villains." Fox said.

"My thoughts exactly, and If I may just say this, those villains are just too stupid to realize how incompetent they are, that's why they never win." Mario commented.

" I mean really, what else could those morons possibly dish out anyway?" Samus asked jokingly.

Suddenly, a small metal orb with blinking lights was thrown in front of them. It emitted a strange beeping sound, which started to go faster.

"What is that thing?" Mario wondered suspiciously.

All of a sudden, without warning, the orb exploded, releasing a bright light which blinded the heroes.

"Gah, what the heck, I can't see." Link said trying to block the light with his shield.

"Someone threw a flash bomb at us." Fox said covering his eyes.

"I think someone must have ambushed us, but who?" Mario wondered.

When the light cleared away, the Smash Bros soon found themselves confronted by their arch enemies.

"That would be us who ambushed you." Bowser said.

"And we've got your gauntlet, which is ours now." Ridley said holding the gauntlet in his left hand.

" Give us back that gauntlet you thieves." Fox demanded angrily.

"You want it, come and get it." Ridley taunted.

"Gladly." Link said as he tossed a boomerang, knocking the gauntlet out of Ridley's hand. It then landed near a large rock.

"This draws the line, that gauntlet is as good as ours." Ganondorf said.

"Don't count on it you losers." Mario retorted.

Let's see if you have the guts to fight for it." Wolf said.

"Bring it on." Samus said.

"VILLAINS CHARGE." Bowser yelled as he and the others rushed forward.

"SMASH BROS. ATTACK." Mario shouted rushing towards the villains, with his allies following him.

Within minutes, the two groups became locked in a vicious battle, with each combatant fighting their respective rival. Mario and Fox engaged Bowser and Wolf in hand-to-hand combat, Link fought Ganondorf in a brutal sword fight, Samus battled Ridley in her power suit while Kirby fought with King Dedede.

"The sooner we defeat you, we're taking the gauntlet." Bowser said.

"Not if me and my friends can help it." Mario said right before catching one of Bowser's fists and tossing him through a large rock, breaking it on contact. Bowser retaliated by shooting fireballs at him, but surprisingly, Mario punched them back at him.

Meanwhile Ridley tried firing his plasma breath at Samus, but she easily avoided it and fired a missile at him, but he knocked it away and lunged at her. Samus jumped over him, launching herself off his head and firing her charge beam at him from behind, striking him in the back, sending him falling to the ground.

Link and Ganondorf were currently exchanging blows with their swords, avoiding each and every blow that the combatants threw at each other. Link eventually managed to overpower Ganondorf, knocking his sword out of his hand and kicking him in the chest, knocking him to the ground.

King Dedede was swinging his hammer at Kirby, but the hero easily dodged every single attack he threw, managing to counter by uppercutting his nemesis, sending him flying in midair, right before crashing against a rock.

Fox and Wolf in the meantime were evenly matched at the moment, as neither opponent was able to best the other in battle.

"You sure have got a lot of fighting potential, for a minor." Wolf commented while blocking one of Fox's punches.

"If I were a minor, I wouldn't be here fighting you right now." Fox corrected him.

But just as Wolf tried to punch him, Fox caught his arm and threw him over his shoulder. But Wolf got back up and knocked Fox off his feet with a sweep kick. Fox quickly recovered and moved out of the way of an oncoming punch, countering with a punch to the face. Fox then started turning the tables as he began overwhelming Wolf with ease, punching and kicking him without giving him any chance to counterattack.

"You were always too caught up in your own ego to even remember that you can't beat me." Fox taunted.

Pretty soon, all five villains were defeated by the heroes.

"I can't believe this, I just don't understand how you defeated us." Bowser said.

"If you stupid idiots weren't so incompetent, you would have won easily." Mario said.

"We may have lost the battle, but we have not lost the war." King Dedede said.

"And the gauntlet is still ours, since we're stealing it." Ridley said grabbing the gauntlet.

"What, you can't just steal it right after we just defeated you, that's not a fair fight." Mario said in anger.

"That's easy for you to say, considering that you never fight fair." Bowser retorted.

I do to fight fair, you're just too stupid, stuck up, and incompetent to even realize it." Mario argued.

"STOP CALLING ME THAT, I AM NOT INCOMPETENT." Bowser yelled.

"Yes you are." Mario said.

"Forget this, let's just get outta here while we still can." Bowser said as he and the other villains took off running with the gauntlet in their possession.

"After them, we can't let them get away with that gauntlet." Mario said running after them with others right behind him.

"They're heading towards that space pirate mothership up ahead." Samus said.

But they realized they were too late as they saw the mothership lifting off the planet's surface.

"So long losers, looks like the villains win this round." Bowser said.

"But before we go, allow us to give you a parting gift." Ridley said.

Suddenly the mothership fired a powerful laser at the Great Fox, completely destroying the ship, blowing it to pieces.

"Have fun being stranded." Ganondorf said.

Afterwards the mothership took off into space.

"NNNNOOOOOOOOOOOO." Fox yelled.

"Curse those villains, first they take the EMP Gauntlet which we nearly risked our lives in obtaining, and now they destroyed our only means of getting off this planet." Link said.

"Now what are we gonna do, without a ship we're stranded here." Kirby said.

Samus then began thinking for a few minutes, until a certain thought came to her mind.

"Wait a minute, I got it, we can use my gunship to fly off this planet." Samus said.

"But I thought you said it was damaged when you crashed in Hyrule." Link said.

"Oh uh, funny you should say that, because, I kinda forgot to mention that my ship has an auto-repair system built into it, so it should be back online by now, sorry I forgot to tell you that, hehehe." Samus said sheepishly.

At this point, Mario suddenly got mad.

"WHAT, YOU MEAN TO TELL ME THAT YOUR SHIP HAD AN AUTO-REPAIR SYSTEM THE WHOLE TIME, AND YOU NEVER EVEN TOLD US?" Mario yelled.

"I guess I just wasn't thinking of it at the time." Samus said shrugging her shoulders.

"Well okay, sorry about snapping at you, I was just under a lot of pressure from our encounter with the villains." Mario apologized.

Samus then pressed a button on her suit, and within minutes, her gunship came flying in, coming down for a landing.

"Wow, what a ship, this is what you use to travel in space?" Fox asked.

Yep, it may not be as big as the Great Fox, but it will fit all five of us inside, plus it's more faster." Samus said.

"Well, at least it'll get us out of here, let's get onboard." Kirby said.

The sooner they got inside, the other heroes were all surprised at how it looked from the inside.

Samus sat at the main cockpit of the ship, while the others chose to stand.

"This technology looks interesting, I wish I had some of it." Fox said.

"Yeah, well keep dreaming, because this technology is mine." Samus said.

"Okay, so now that we're all set, what next?" Link asked.

"Let's head back to Corneria for more regrouping, we might be able to even get a new ship." Fox suggested.

"Good choice, now let's get moving." Samus said.

Afterwards, the ship then flew off into space.

* * *

**Chapter 3 is finally done, after taking me several weeks and the last day of May to work on it.**

**Well, I've got four days of school left. After that, I'm officially out for the summer.**

**So make sure your prepared for more chapters during summer break, because I'll be online more often.**

**Anyways, I hope you enjoy this chapter.**

**I'm logging out now, see you all tomorrow.**

**P.S.: Some of the stuff in this chapter may sound a little comical, I just thought I should let you know. But regardless, it's still an aventure story.**


	4. Chapter 4

**Chapter 4**

This is so humiliating, I can't believe those villains stole the gauntlet, and we never even saw it coming." Kirby said.

"We'll get it back, we just got to figure out where they took it to after they escaped." Mario said.

"Okay, so far, we managed to make it to the planet Zenlar, we nearly got killed by the traps, we were almost killed by two cybernetic worms, we obtained the gauntlet, the villains ambushed us, we fought them to protect the gauntlet, we defeated them, they stole it anyway and destroyed the Great Fox, and now we don't know where they went." Fox said.

"I still don't understand how they were able to find us, that's still a mystery to me." Link said.

"That doesn't matter right now, what matters is that we have to get that gauntlet back one way or another." Samus said.

"Samus is right, there's no telling what those villains might do next now that they have the EMP Gauntlet" Mario said.

"Once we get back to Corneria, we'll have to get another Great Fox ship." Samus mentioned.

"Yeah, and plus, we'll have ROB 64 to pilot it, right ROB?" Fox asked him.

"Affirmative." ROB replied.

"By the way, how did you survive being blown up when the Great Fox was destroyed?" Kirby asked.

"I abandoned the ship before it was destroyed." ROB replied.

"Anyway, at least we're all okay." Link said.

* * *

**Meanwhile in the mothership...**

"Well my fellow villains, I do believe we are now on our way to victory, now that's we've stranded our enemies on the planet Zenlar, our plans for universal conquest can now go forth." Bowser said.

"But what if the heroes found a way to get off the planet, they could try to follow us to get the gauntlet back." Wolf said.

"Which is why we will hide it in a place where those heroes will never find it, but if they go looking for it, there will be a horde of our minions ready to stop them." Ridley deduced.

"And I know the exact place where we can store it, in my castle." Ganondorf suggested.

"Hmm, sounds like a good solution, after all, it is the perfect place for plenty of our minions to guard without any trouble." Bowser said.

"I also know one person who can stop the heroes, incase our minions fail to do so." Ganondorf mentioned.

"Now to create a portal for us to travel through with our very own OWG control module." Ridley said pressing buttons on a specially made OWG control module, which he had invented himself. Pretty soon a large red portal appeared outside the ship.

Afterwards, the entire ship went through the portal, which closed soon after they entered it.

* * *

**Later back on the planet Corneria...**

"The villains stole the gauntlet and destroyed the Great Fox, this isn't good." Falco said.

"Yeah, and to top it off, we don't know where they took the gauntlet to right after they escaped." Mario said.

"I just hope we can get it back somehow, if only we knew where they would hide it at." Fox said.

A paper plane suddenly flew in towards Fox, who caught it and opened it to realize it was a note.

_"Fox, meet me at an abandoned factory, I've got the information that you need. Signed, Shadowdog." _Fox said reading the note.

"Shadowdog, isn't that the same guy who we saw at that space bar we went to?" Link asked.

"Yeah, he said for us to meet him at an abandoned factory somewhere here in Corneria." Fox said.

"I know where it is, it's located in the East part of Corneria." Slippy told them.

"Thanks for the direction Slippy." Samus said.

* * *

**3 minutes later...**

The Smash Bros. arrived at an old factory, which had broken windows, missing parts of the building, and a broken door.

"This is a Cornerian weapons manufacturing building. This factory was made to create and manufacture all the items that are used by the Cornerian army. But due to low budget cuts, they were forced to shut it down, and it hasn't been used again in over 50 years." Fox said.

"50 years, this place sure is old." Link commented.

"Well anyways, this is where Shadowdog told us to meet him at, so let's go inside." Mario said walking in ahead of them.

The rest of the Smash Bros followed Mario inside the factory. When they got inside, they saw that the entire inside of the factory was rusted. Some of the conveyor belts were broken, and parts of the walls were cracked.

"Nice of you to show up." said Shadowdog who walked up to them. He then took his hood off his head, revealing his face. Samus was the first to notice that he had an eyepatch over his right eye.

"What happened to your eye?" Samus asked.

"He got shot in his right eye during a war on Corneria. He was taken to the hospital soon after. The operation was successful, but he was left with a scar for the rest of his life. So he decided to wear an eyepatch to cover it up. Afterwards, he resigned from the Cornerian army out of shame for his deformity." Fox said.

"So you were a Cornerian soldier, that's amazing." Kirby said.

"Yes it's true, I was their best soldier of all. But after my horrible accident, I had no choice but to resign. I felt nothing but guilt for my disfigurment." Shadow explained.

"I feel really sorry for you." Mario said.

"Me too." Samus said.

"Anyways, we got your note. You said you have the information we need in order to get the gauntlet back." Link said.

"Correct." Shadowdog said.

"Well, where did the villains take it to?" Mario asked.

"They took it to Ganondorf's castle in Hyrule. You'll be able to find the gauntlet there, but just for a quick warning, the castle is under heavy guarding by all sorts of monster and manty other creatures, including dragons. So you better be prepared when you go there." Shadowdog explained.

"Thanks for the information Shadowdog." Fox said.

"No problem." Shadowdog replied.

Soon after they left the factory, they were approached by Falco.

"So, did you get the information you wanted?" Falco asked.

"Yep, the gauntlet is located in Ganondorf's castle." Fox said.

"Well that's good, because while you were gone, me and the others whipped up a surprise, come check it out." Falco said.

The moment Falco led the heroes back to the others they gasped in surprise at what they saw. Their mouths all hung open as they gazed at what appeared to be a shiny silver colored Great Fox ship.

"Wow, it's looks more improved than the original one." Fox said in astonishment.

"Everyone, I introduce you to the Great Fox 2." Falco said.

"Amazing." Samus said.

"It has a built in automatic shielding system and laser cannons mounted inside the back of it. But they'll only activate if the ship gets attacked. The ship even has its own security system which can be activated by voice command, so anytime you leave the ship by itself, you can activate the security system so no enemies or criminals try to steal it or destroy it. There are also lasers below the new docking bay, which is now big enough for Samus's gunship to fit in." Falco explained.

"Gee thanks, we all really appreciate it." Mario said.

"Well team, we got a gauntlet to retrieve and a bunch of villains to thrash." Kirby said.

"Good luck everyone, including you Fox." Krystal said kissing Fox on the cheek.

"Aww shucks, thanks for the support Krystal." Fox said while blushing.

"Awww, isn't that cute, little Foxy woxy is all lovey dovey with his girly wirly, how sweety weety." Samus teased him.

"Ah haha, knock it off with the teasing and let's just go." Fox said annoyed.

"Whatever you say, Foxy lover boy." Samus teased again.

"Alright enough already, stop the teasing you wisecracker, god." Fox said in frustration.

"Ooh, touchy touchy." Samus commented while chuckling.

"You must have been reading Spider-Man comics, haven't you?" Link asked.

"What can I say, the guy's wisecracking personality just seems to dawn on me." Samus said.

Afterwards the heroes and ROB 64 all went aboard the ship, although Samus quickly loaded her ship in the docking bay before joining the others.

Within minutes, the ship took off into space.

* * *

**Later in space...**

"This is great, we got a brand new base of operations and a source of transportation, things couldn't be any better than this." Link said.

"Good, and the best part about it is, with all the new upgrades on this ship, we won't have to worry about it being destroyed." Fox said.

"Looks like Bowser and his friends are gonna lose big time." Mario said.

"Next stop, Ganondorf's castle." Link said.

Fox activated the OWG control module which created a portal for the ship to travel through.

"Hyrule, here we come." Kirby said as the ship went through the portal.

* * *

**Hours later...**

The heroes exited through the portal and ended up in Hyrule. To their surprise, they saw that the whole land was in ruins. Houses and shops were burnt or destroyed, trees were cracked and yanked out of the ground, innocent people were hurt or killed, and gardens,ranches and grasslands were all wrecked.

"What happened to Hyrule?" Link wondered in shock.

"The Syndicate of Evil must have caused this while on their way to Ganondorf's castle." Mario deduced.

"Those cruel evil fiends, how dare they attack such a peaceful place." Kirby said angrily.

"Destruction and suffering is in their nature, you can't even imagine how much suffering Bowser causes during his countless attacks on the Mushroom Kingdom." Mario mentioned.

"Oh my god, the castle, Zelda's castle, it's been destroyed." Link said in shock as they flew over the wrecked castle.

"Quick ROB, land the ship." Fox ordered.

"Affirmative." ROB complied.

The moment the ship landed the heroes quickly rushed outside to look at the wreckage up close.

"This is unbelievably horrible, the entire castle is completely trashed." Samus said.

Link eventually came across Zelda's discarded sword laying in a pile of rubble. He then picked it up.

"Guys, I found Zelda's sword." Link said showing it to the others.

"They must have captured her when they attacked her castle." Mario said.

"Rrrrrgh, those vile cretins, how dare they kidnap the woman I love, they'll pay for this." Link said in anger.

"It's bad enough that they cause destruction wherever they go, but kidnapping our friends and loved ones really burns me up." Mario said angrily.

"Those villains better not attack Corneria, if they lay a hand on my friends and my girlfriend, things will get ugly." Fox said.

"It would really set me off if they tried to raid Zebes, the Chozo wouldn't stand a chance against them." Samus mentioned.

"I'd go into a fury if they harmed anyone in Dreamland." Kirby said.

"Right now, we have a gauntlet to get back. Let's get moving." Mario said.

They all got back on the ship and headed for Ganondorf's castle.

* * *

**Sometime later...**

The heroes had now arrived at their destination and landed a few miles away from the castle.

"Now listen everyone, we're about to infiltrate a very dangerous place. For all I know, this castle could be infested with enemies and monsters of all kinds, so it's best to be on your guard." Mario said.

"Judging from this 3D holographic image on the projector, I can tell that navigating through this castle will not be very easy. We'll have to fight our way through to the room with the gauntlet inside it." Fox said as he and the other Smash Bros examined the the hologram of Ganondorf's castle.

"It sure looks big. We might need to be extra careful when we break in." Samus said.

"Not to worry, I know Ganondorf's castle very well. I'm pretty sure he wouldn't leave it unguarded." Link said.

"Link's got a point." Kirby said.

"So this is what we'll do. When we get to the castle we'll split up into two groups and go in separate directions. Then, we'll meet up at the location at the highest point in the castle. That's where we'll find the gauntlet." Mario said pointing at the top of the hologram.

"But if we run into some dead ends?" Kirby asked.

"Find another way to the top, either way we have to get that gauntlet back." Fox said.

"Fox and I will go in the North section of the castle. Link, you, Samus and Kirby go in the West section. If you encounter any enemies blocking your way, take them down and continue on. Got it." Mario said.

"Understood." Samus said.

"No problem."Link said.

"You can count on us." Kirby said.

"Good, now let's get going." Mario said.

The Smash Bros all exited the ship and began rushing towards the castle. But not before Fox gave a voice command to activate the ship's security system.

"Wait a minute, stop." Fox said.

Everyone stopped.

"What's wrong?" Mario asked.

"We may need to proceed cautiously, something doesn't seem right."

"Like what?" Samus asked.

"Well, if I know one thing, it's that if there are some enemies guarding the castle, they might be watching us with some binoculars or telescopes. So it's quite possible that they could be planning a defensive attack."

"I think he's got a point, because there's a large black bullet with a mean face coming towards us from the sky." Kirby said pointing at an incoming Bullet Bill heading straight for them.

"Watch out, it's a Bullet Bill." Mario said.

They all jumped out of the way as the Bullet Bill crashed to the ground, exploding on impact.

"We gotta get to that castle fast."

"Right!" the others agreed.

The heroes all started rushing towards the castle once more, this time with desperation. As they advanced, large flaming rocks and Bullet Bills were launched at them relentlessly. They dodged them all effortlessly.

"We're almost there, we just have to keep moving." Link said.

"Yeah, nothing can stop us now." Kirby said.

"Except an army of minions up ahead." Samus said.

They all spotted a group of Space Pirates, Bulblins, Hammer Bros and Goombas heading straight at them. The heroes wasted no time in attacking the enemies. Mario stomped on the Goombas and punched the Hammer Bros, Link and Kirby slashed up the Bulblins with their blades while Samus and Fox blasted the Space Pirates with their weapons. Soon all the enemies were defeated.

"That takes care of them." Mario said.

"Good, now let's get to the castle before we get attacked again." Fox said.

But out of nowhere, two massive dragons flew down and landed in front of them, blocking their path.

"You just had to say that." Kirby commented.

"Forget about that, we gotta defeat these dragons before they roast us alive." Mario said.

Link charged forward and tried to slash his sword at the first dragon, but the large reptile quickly turned around and swung its tail at him, knocking him ten feet away into a large solid rock. The force of the impact was enough to make Link fall unconcious, laying against the rock motionless.

Samus attempted to fire her charge beam, only for the dragon to lift up it's tail and slam it down upon her, smashing her into the ground. Samus tried to get up, only to be knocked back down when the dragon slammed it's tail on her once more, which was damaging her Power Suit severely. When the dragon attempted to tail slam her again, this time Mario jumped in front of her and restrained the dragon's tail, preventing it from hitting Samus.

"Thanks for the help Mario, I would have almost gotten my Power Suit completely damaged or destroyed." Samus said.

"It's no problem at all, now you help Fox take care of the second dragon while I handle this one, Kirby's tending to Link while he's unconcious, got it." Mario commanded.

"Sure, you can count on me."

Fox was currently firing blasts at the second dragon with his blaster, but the beams had no effect on the reptile's tough skin. In retaliation, the dragon breathed out a vicious wave of fire directly at Fox, but he activated his reflector and deflected the fire back at it. But the creature swerved to the side, using it's powerful wings to support it's movement. Before Fox could react, the dragon soon slammed it's front left claw down onto Fox, forcing him to the ground. Fox tried in vain to lift the dragon's claw off of him, but he wasn't strong enough as the reptile tried to crush him underneath it's claw. Fox screamed in pain as he could almost feel his bones begin to break from the pressure.

"Don't worry Fox, I'll save you." Samus said.

"Hurry, this dragon will have me killed in a few seconds."

"Not on my watch."

Samus fired a missile at the dragon's claw. The moment the missile made contact, the dragon roared painfully and angrily. In a rage, the dragon lashed out it's tail towards Samus and wrapped it tightly around her waist, lifting her off the ground. Samus felt herself being constricted, as she noticed her Power Suit was starting to malfunction, as well as noticing her suit about to crushed with her in it.

"Warning, Power Suit is suffering critical damage, percentage level now at 78% below calculation." said a computerized voice on Samus's suit.

"If I don't free myself soon, my suit will be destroyed, I gotta get this dragon to let me go somehow. I know, I'll use my ice beam, it might be a bit of an energy drain, but it's worth a try." Samus said to herself.

"Percentage level, 50%."

"Uh oh, I gotta hurry, I don't have much time left."

Acting quickly, Samus began charging up blue energy in her arm cannon. Once it was at full power, Samus fired out a powerful Ice Beam at the dragon, freezing it entirely on contact. She then punched it's tail, shattering it, thus freeing herself. Fox shattered the dragon's claw with his blaster, allowing himself to get up off the ground. Samus fired a Charge Beam, blowing the frozen reptile to pieces.

Mario in the meantime was still dealing with the first dragon, holding on to it's tail really tightly. The dragon swung it's tail around violently, trying to toss Mario off, but the heroic plumber refused to let go. The dragon tried slamming him on ground, but Mario was able to resist it long enough to keep hold.

"_This is pointless, I've taken on enemies more larger than this one, I happen to be strong enough to be able to fight this thing. I just need to muster up enough strength to overpower it._" Mario thought.

After doing some concentration, Mario was somehow able to gather enough momentum to force himself back down to the ground, while still gripping the dragon's tail. Suddenly, in a surprising display of strength, Mario yanked on the dragon's tail with incredible force, lifting it into the air and slamming it down to the ground on the right. He then repeated the process over and over, slamming the dragon on the ground back and forth several times.

"Now it's time to kick things up a notch."

Mario suddenly began to swing the dragon around in circles, going more and more faster each time he swung the dragon. The other heroes watched on with surprise as Mario spun the dragon around repeatedly. After a while of swinging, Mario soon let go of the dragon, launching it high into the air until it disappeared in a small sparkle.

"Amazing, extremely amazing, how did you do that?" asked Link who had regained conciousness.

"I've battled all sorts of large enemies during my adventures in the Mushroom Kingdom, including Bowser whenever he made himself enormous." Mario said.

"That was surprising, even I couldn't do anything like that." said Samus.

"All that matters is that we get to the castle and get the gauntlet back."

* * *

**Meanwhile with the villains...**

"Rrrrrrrrrr, this is ridiculous, nothing's working against them. No matter what we throw at them, they just won't give up, it's like there unstoppable." said Bowser as he and the other villains observed the heroes on the monitor. They all watched them enter the castle.

"How could Mario defeat such a large dragon, it's like he's a superhuman." said Ridley.

"He's really strong, why do you think I always get defeated by him everytime."

"I agree, but even Samus isn't that strong, if she was, I'd have a hard time fighting her."

"This is pointless, those heroes won't give up until they've achieved victory."said Ganondorf.

"Ganondorf, you better be sure that those fools don't reach that gauntlet." informed Bowser.

"Not to worry Bowser, I assure you that they won't get far."

* * *

**Later with the heroes...**

The Smash Bros traveled through the castle, eventually coming into an empty room with three passageways in the North, West and East directions.

"Boy, this castle is more creepy inside than it is outside." said Kirby.

Before we go any further, we should each take these wrist communicators so we can contact each other to check our progress." said Fox as he gave a communicator to each of his teammates.

"Remember the plan, Fox, you and I are going in the North passage, the rest of you, take the West passage. Okay, let's move." said Mario.

The five heroes then split up into their groups and went in their exact directions. Mario and Fox went in the North direction while Link, Samus and Kirby went in the West direction.

As Link and his group traveled throughout the Western part of the castle, they kept a close eye out for any enemies that might be lurking in the castle.

"Hey Link, what's that golden thing around your neck?" asked Samus pointing to Link's neckace.

"It's just a necklace Zelda gave to me for good luck. So far it's actually been bringing me luck." said Link.

"That's nice, I wish I had a good luck charm."

"I don't we have time to talk for long, we've got company." said Kirby.

They soon spotted a group of Space Pirates and Bulblins heading straight towards them. Link slashed off the head of a Bulblin, Samus blasted two Space Pirates while Kirby slashed up both enemies with his Final Cutter blade. After all the enemies were defeated the three heroes continued their travel.

Meanwhile, Mario and Fox were currently walking through the Northern part of the castle. So far, they haven't encountered any enemies along the way, but they made sure to be aware just incase.

"Mario to Link, come in, do you read." said Mario into his communicator.

"Yeah, I hear you, everything is fine on our side, we just took down some enemies that were blocking our path." said Link.

"We haven't found any enemies on our side yet, but there may be some prowling around in the deeper parts of the castle."

"The sooner we find a gauntlet, we'll be able to stop those villains once and for all."

"No problem, Mario out."

"Geez, how long is this path, we've been walking for hours." said Fox.

"Actually this is the end of it, we just reached a stairs."

"It may be a long way up to the top, but it'll be worth it."

They soon began heading up the stairs, which was incredibly long. It would be hours before until they reach the top.

Elsewhere, Link, Samus and Kirby were navigating up a flight of stairs as well, and already they were getting exhausted."

"Can we stop please, this staircase is too long." said Samus who was panting heavily while wiping sweat from her forehead.

"We have to keep going until we reach the top." said Link.

"But I'm tired." she whined.

"Come on Samus, keep your spirits up, we're halfway there."

"This isn't fair, I wanna rest."

"Stop being childish, we have to get that gauntlet back, and after we do that, then we'll rest."

"Do you promise?"

"Yes I promise."

"Really?"

"Yes."

"Really?"

"Yes."

"Really?"

"Yes."

"Really?"

"Yes."

"Really?"

"Yes."

"Really?"

"Yes."

"Really?"

"Yes."

"Really?"

"Yes."

"Really?"

"WOULD YOU STOP SAYING THAT, I PROMISE ALREADY, GOD."yelled Link.

"I know, I was just being comical."

"You know Samus, for a hardcore bounty hunter, you sure do act goofy sometimes." said Kirby.

"Now he tells me." said Samus to herself.

* * *

Mario and Fox were still walking up the stairs on their side of the castle. Like the others, they too were also exhausted from walking up a flight of stairs. After walking several more flights of stairs, the five heroes eventually met up with each other at the very top of the castle.

"Remind me... never to do this... again." said Kirby who was out of breath.

"Who cares, at least we made it, and look, there's a door at the end of this large room, all we have to do is go through that one room, get the gauntlet, and we'll be out of here." said Mario.

"Finally." said Samus.

"Not so fast." said a mysterious voice.

The Smash Bros soon found themselves face to face with a mysterious being that was standing in there path. His appearance looked ominous as he was wearing a cloak, with a large metallic helmet that covered his head.

"Who is that freak?" asked Kirby.

"Zant." said Link venomously.

"Who?" asked Fox.

"Zant, he's an evil and corrupted Twili I encountered several years ago during my previous adventure in the Twilight Realm. Ganondorf originally helped him with his desire to usurp the throne from Princess Midna. She seeked out my help to regain her throne, and together we defeated him. I don't know how he was revived, but all that's on my mind now is getting rid of this psychopath."

"Foolish boy, if you believe that you can defeat me again, then you are mistakened. I am more powerful now than you can possibly imagine."

"Save it, we don't care how powerful you are, we'll stop you one way or another." said Samus.

"Ha, I scoff at such a mediocre threat coming from a useless little weakling like you."

"Useless, I'll show you useless."

Samus began rushing at him in a rage, she then leapt at him, attempting to punch him. Zant stuck out his left arm in front and suddenly, Samus stopped in midair.

"Hey, what's going on, I can't move."

"Stupid girl, you know better than to try attacking me like that."

With one wave of his arm, Zant sent Samus flying backwards into the others, crashing her into them as a result.

"How'd you do that, you can't use telekinesis." said Link.

"I can now, thanks to my resurrection."

"Oh yeah, let's see how you do against fire." said Mario as he charged up a large ball of fire and shot it at him.

But Zant simply stopped it with his left arm and sent it back at Mario,hitting him on contact,sending him backwards into a wall.

"Come on, he's not so tough, we can take him on together as a team." said Kirby.

"Yeah." said Fox.

Zant just chuckled evilly to himself.

"Hahaha, you fools, who said I was going to fight all of you."

Zant waved both his arms to the side, and within minutes, four moving shadows appeared on the floor, gathering in front of him. Suddenly, four dark monstrous creatures arose from the floor in place of the shadows.

"I do believe that my pets will be doing the fighting for me."

"What's the matter Zant, are you too scared to fight your own battles!" taunted Samus.

"How dare you, I show no fear for anything whatsoever."

"Well you should, look at you, you're having your little cronies fight us while you just sit back like the coward you are."

"SILENCE, I have had enough of your insolent babbling, you shall not go any further."

"Oh excuse me, I'm shaking in my Zero Suit."

"ENOUGH, Shadow Beasts, get them."

The Shadow Beasts charged forward in an animalistic fury, attempting to attack.

"Link, we'll handle the monsters, you go take care of Zant." commanded Mario.

"Got it." complied Link.

"Smash Bros attack."

Link headed straight for Zant while Mario and the others fought with the Shadow Beasts. Zant fired purple energy balls at Link in an effort to slow him down, but the Hylian easily dodged them without trouble, and was about to strike him when Zant pulled out his own two swords and blocked the attack. The two engaged in a brutal swordfight, slashing each other's blades against one another, but not able to land a single blow.

Meanwhile Mario, Fox, Samus and Kirby were busy fighting the Shadow Beasts. The heroes were gaining the upper hand however as they effortlessly dodged nearly every attack the monsters could dish out. Samus was the first of the heroes to defeat one as she blasted it's head to pieces with a Super Missile. Mario easily overpowered another Shadow Beast in physical combat before destroying it by blowing it apart with a blast of fire. Fox and Kirby in the meantime already managed to destroy the last two Shadow Beasts by taking them apart with their own weapons.

Link on the other hand was currently having the advantage against Zant, as the more experienced swordsman was able to block every single attack his opponent threw at him. Eventually he managed to disarm him, knocking his swords out of his hands a stabbing him through the chest with his Master Sword.

"I got news for you Zant, you lose, again." said Link before pulling his sword out of Zant's chest, letting him fall to the floor dead.

"That was tough, but at least we won." said Mario.

"I agree, now lets get what we came for." said Fox.

The Smash Bros all rushed for the door at the end of the hall. The moment they walked in the next room they found a small flight of stairs which led up to a pedestal with a light suspended above it.

"Wait here, I'll go up and get the gauntlet, then we can leave." said Mario.

Mario ran up the stairs to the pedestal. When he made it to the top and looked on the pedestal he realized that something was wrong. The gauntlet was missing.

"Hmm, the gauntlet is gone."

"What, how could it be gone?" asked Fox.

"I don't know, but it's not here."

"Wait a minute, there's a broken window behind the pedestal." said Samus who pointed to the window that was shattered.

"I don't believe this, someone else stole the gauntlet." said Link.

"It couldn't have been the Syndicate of Evil, they're the ones who stored it here in the first place." said Kirby.

"Great just great, we came all the way here to get the gauntlet back, and now we find out that someone else got here before us and took it."

"Well, whoever took it may have went into space soon after, at least I think so."

"If that's the case, we'll have to go back into space to find who it was that took it."

Afterwards, the five heroes all left the castle and headed back to the Great Fox 2, taking off into orbit.

* * *

**Later with the villains...**

"Ganondorf you idiot, this is all your fault." accused Bowser.

"My fault!" replied Ganondorf in anger.

"If you had put bars on your windows, then maybe the gauntlet wouldn't have been taken in the first place."

"It's your fault for agreeing to this plan Bowser." accused Ridley.

"Who are you to accuse me Ridley?"

"If we had hidden it on my home planet, that would have been easier."

"Calm down, this fighting isn't gonna solve anything, we still have one thing that can stop them, M.A.C." said Wolf.

"He's right, we can send M.A.C after those heroes to dispose of them for good, but if that fails, I have a secret weapon that can help us."

"What is it Ridley?" asked Bowser.

"Space Pirates, bring it in."

Four Space Pirates came walking into the room carrying a large container with a blue glowing jelly-like substance. They placed it on the floor and left soon after.

"What the heck is that stuff in this container?" asked Dedede.

"Phazon!"

"What's Phazon?" asked Bowser again.

"It's a mutagenic, and highly radioactive substance that is well known for it's abilty to replicate itself, thus creating more and more of it tirelessly. Not only that, but it's also sentient." explained Ridley.

"Sentient, you mean like it's alive?"

"Correct Bowser, plus it serves as a valuable energy source, and it also augments the abilities of anyone it comes into contact with, even at the risk of their lives."

"How exactly do you know so much about this stuff?"

"Because me and my Pirates have all experimented with Phazon for many years now. We know what it's capable of, and further more, it might be just what we need to destroy those foolish heroes."

"So what you're saying is we can use the power of Phazon to make our forces more stronger so that way the heroes won't stand a chance against them, it's perfect, but how we do the procedure?"

"It's simple, we do it through the use of injection."

"Hmm, it sounds good, I like it."

"In the meantime while we prepare our minions for the Phazon , we'll send out M.A.C to dispose of our adversaries."

* * *

**Later in Space...**

"That was a total waste of time." said Kirby.

"I don't understand, who else would want to steal the gauntlet!" wondered Samus.

"I have no clue, but whoever it was, they may have taken it to an unknown planet." said Mario.

"ROB, can you try finding the location of the gauntlet somewhere in space?" asked Fox.

"Affirmative, searching for gauntlet's location." complied ROB as he began typing on the keyboard of the control panel.

"First the villains steal the gauntlet, they hide it in a castle, we go all the way to get it, and somebody else gets it before us." said Link.

"I hope we find it soon, otherwise we won't stand a chance against those villains."

"Gauntlet located, it is on a planet called 'Planet Econimus'." said ROB.

"Alright we finally found the place." said Samus.

"All thanks to me." said none other than Shadowdog, who appeared on the main screen.

"Shadowdog, how did you figure out the location of the gauntlet?" asked Fox.

"I have my resources. Anyway while you guys were off at the castle I contacted ROB and sent him the information through the use of downloading."

"So do you have any idea who it was that took the gauntlet?"

"It was some mysterious person in a red cloak. I don't know who he is, but he's got the gauntlet. Planet Econimus isn't just some ordinary planet, it's a shopping planet. There's a shopping city with plenty of places to search at, so you might find who you're looking for if you just look around for anyone who has on a red cloak."

"Thanks for the info Shadowdog, you're a life saver." said Samus.

"It's no problem." said Shadowdog before the screen went blank.

"We are reaching our destination, preparing to land on Planet Econimus." said R.O.B

"Get ready everyone, we're going in." said Mario.

* * *

**Here's Chapter 4.**

**Sorry for the long wait, but I've just been so occupied with other stories that I almost forgot about this chapter.**

**I hope you guys like this.**

**Later folks.**


End file.
